Me and My Blue Eyes
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Basically I wanted to see what it would be like if I replaced Bella. I know I can't but I was curious! RxR! Plz I'm begging you! Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: Ok, I really need to stop with the new stories!**

**Ok, anyways...**

**Summery****:**

**What if I took Bella's place in Twilight? I know that it's impossible, but I wanted to see.**

**How I got the thought from my weird and twisted mind****:**

**I was looking at peoples pros and saw that Ellaoptomistic (P.S. Sry if I spelled it wrong) had a story that was a what if she took Bella's place? I began to think (which we all know is a bad thing) and the story formed.**

**With me, I begin a story by entertaining myself with it, (aka I tell my self stories). If I get engrossed then I type them up. I can't write them down, they always get restarted when I go to type it up anyway. So yea.**

**I thought about it too much and now here we are. **

**Rating****:**

**T for my language. I'm not allowed to cuss in front of my dad, but my mom doesn't care. Maybe language later.**

**Disclaimer****:**

**I don't own Twilight or it's sequels. I do own my own books that I'm writing!**

* * *

Chapter One

KPOV

I was hunched over the weight of my back pack as I searched the airport for Charlie. Finally I took off the heavy bag on my back. Adjusting my glasses I scanned the room again.

There was a family with six squealing toddlers, a couple making out, and a husband telling his wife good bye. I pursed my lips, where was he?

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped a foot in the air. "Whoa! Sorry Kya," Charlie's amused voice came from behind me.

I clutched at my chest trying to slow my heart and turned to face Charlie. He looked older then the last time I had seen him. He had less hair and a few more wrinkles in his forehead. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" I told him angrily.

He chuckled, "Sorry, kid," he said taking my bags, "Holy cow! What did you pack in these things?" he asked as he grunted.

I bit my lip, to be honest I had everything I owned. It wasn't much, most of the weight came from my books that occupied a suitcase all by themselves. The second thing was my laptop bag. I had used part of my savings for wireless Internet and a HP laptop.

I took the laptop from him and made an effort to grab my books. He moved them out of my grip, "I didn't say I couldn't carry it," he complained.

I frowned and followed him out to the cruiser. He was the police chief of Forks, Washington. **(Like we don't know that.)**

I stared out the window, I had always loved Forks. Phoenix was too dry for me I need _some_ rain in my life.

I would get my fill here. It was already raining.

"I got you enrolled at school," Charlie said finally tired of the silence.

"Cool," I said honestly excited. I'm one of those kids who love school because they have no life.

"I also got you something," he said and my mood did a 360.

I frowned, I hated it when people gave me things. Holidays and my birthday were ok, but otherwise I wished they could use the money on themselves. "Dad!" I complained.

"Come on Kya, you've got to get over that pleasing other people kick you're on. I wanted to do this," he said.

I knew fighting with people was useless, especially when they had already purchased it. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

My phone buzzed telling me I had a text message.

I flipped my it open and read it.

_Hey! How r you doin? In hell yet? _

_Missin u,_

_Maibe_

My best friend's name wasn't Maibe, I called her that on her request. Her real name was Mabellene after her grandmother and she despised it.

_**Fine, no I'm not in hell...just a cop car with my dad. **_

_**Miss you too,**_

_**Kya**_

I sent that and we were already at the house. I got out and got my things before Charlie could and dragged them up the stairs without scratching the floors.

Once my things were put away and my laptop plugged in I got on the Internet. I was surprised that the wireless worked.

I had 5 new E-mails, one was from my mom asking me questions that I answered. The second was from Maibe it was like the text but asked more questions, that I again answered. The third, fourth, and fifth were from my other friends.

_Kyes!_

_Hey! How's Forks? Getting board yet? I would be!_

_Luvs U,_

_HAHA_

I sighed at my friends short note and I replied. HAHA was Hannah Taylor, my other best bud.

**Girlie!**

**How is u? How was the flight, the town, the dad. You know all that Jazz? **

**I MISS U! Come back soon!**

**Kyle**

Kyle was one of my guy friends. He was gay, but I loved him all the same. The last started with my full name (Kyalene), it wasn't from a friend after all, but from the head slut at my old school. How she got my E-mail address was a mystery. I deleted hers as Charlie called me downstairs.

I sighed, closed the lid to the computer and went downstairs. Charlie held an old set of keys to me. "What's this dad?" I asked.

He frowned, "you didn't even see it out there?" he asked disappointed.

I bit my lip, "I guess not, dad you know I'm unobservant," I told him.

He ruffled my hair, "Yea, kid. I know I forget thats all. I'm old," he said.

"Your not old," I told him opening the door to see what the keys went to. Parked on the street was an old rusty and red, Chevy truck, if I had to guess, I would say from the late 60's or early 50's. "Wow, Dad! You didn't and shouldn't have done that! Now I feel guilty!" I complained.

He rolled his eyes, "go to bed, you have school in the morning," he said.

I felt tied suddenly, so I sludged up to bed and was out as soon as my head hit the pillows.

* * *

**I know I can't replace Bella, but what do you think?**

**Review? PLZ!?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: YEA! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! I reward you all with Chapter Two.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke at my normal time of 6:30 am out of habit. I took a shower and took the time to blow dry my hair. I put it in a pony tail. That was my usual style, keeping it out of my face.

I went to the closet and stared at it, _What do I wear? I want to say 'I'm a good student, but not a teachers pet.'_ I thought.

I finally chose a pair of Lee boot cut jeans and a brown long sleeved, hooded sweatshirt. It was a shirt that was perfect for fall. I also got out a pair of white tennis shoes. On my out of my room I grabbed a pair of white gold hoops (I'm allergic to silver earings.), my watch, class ring, a leather tie I used as a bracelet (Mabellene had given it to me as a parting gift.), and a white gold chain with a sliver pendent.

I found the pendent under a couch in my mothers house once and I never took it off. The metal was in the shape of a heart and had a amethyst gem cut in the shape of a heart in the center. Around it was twisting and curling vines and leaves. It had tarnish or painted black, giving it an aged look.

Charlie wasn't up yet so I set to making breakfast. I wasn't a good cook but as long as a recipe in front of my nose then I was fine. Pancakes were the first thing that came to mind. I found a box of mix and began the proses of making them. By the time Charlie came down I had eaten mine and was reheating his. "Hey dad," I said brightly.

"You always were a morning person," he said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"When does school start?" I asked eagerly.

He chuckled at my actions, "8:20," he said.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:40, "ok then, bye," I said running upstairs and getting my backpack that I had forgotten.

"A little early isn't it?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head, "Nope!" I said then headed out to my truck, it was clean and smelled like peppermint and tobacco. Not pleasant but not gross beyond all means. I found the student parking and got a spot, I was the first car there. Not really a surprise, I would always rather be an hour early then a minute late. I was always early.

I walked off to the office as the secretary was unlocking the door, "Oh! Hello?" she said to me wondering who this teen was that so upbeat and early for school.

"Hi!" I said over excited to mess with her, "I'm Kyalene Swan, the new student," I told her proudly.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, ok, one minute," she got the door open and we went inside, "You're early aren't you?" she asked.

I smiled, "I'm a morning person," I told her.

She got the computer started and printed out a few papers, "Here's your schedule, and a map for you, have a good day..." she trailed off looking at a paper, "Keyalean?" she tried to say.

I smiled, that was going to be fun, "Kyalene, like 'k-I-uh-lean', or just Kya like 'k-I-uh'," I told her. She shook her head and I walked out. I went through my schedule a few times I knew the way to all my classes.

My first class was English, with Mr. Mason. I walked in to his surprised face, "Hi, I'm Kyalene Swan," I told him.

"Oh, the new student," he said and handed me a reading list and a syllabus. "go to the last seat in the middle row," he told me.

I did sitting down, the reading list had books that I've read. They weren't classics which was a relief. It had more modern writers, like Stephenie Meyer, J.K. Rowling, Lynne Ewing...ect. My favorite was Meyers we were reading her whole series, which I had head several times.

Students began to trickle in all began to stare at me. I got fed up with it, "Ok, have I grown a second head or something? Seriously a picture would last longer," I said only loud enough for me to hear. I had wanted to say it out loud. Instead I smiled and twirled my finger indicating that they could and should turn around.

After class I had a few introductions and offers to show me to my next class. Which was my Algebra 2 class, that passed, Mr. Varnner seemed to want to make me embarrassed by having me stand in front of the class and say my name and something about myself. In return to his want to make me embarrassed, I told the class that one of my best friends back home was gay. That seemed to get the point 'don't mess with me' across to the whole class.

Third hour passed without anything happening, then French. I loved French, I walked in and the teacher had me sit next to a girl with dark brown hair, and a kind face. "Hi, I'm Kyalene Swan, but call me Kya," I said holing out my hand for her to shake.

She took it hesitantly, "Hi, I'm Angela Webber," she said shaking my hand. Her grip wasn't vary firm. "So, how's your first day Kya?" she asked. She was the first person who got my name right on the first try.

"It's good, a lot of people stare at me though," I told her.

She smiled sympathetic, "Yea, they tend to," she said then looked down embarrassed, "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" she said nervous.

"Thank You! You saved me from eating in the bathroom!" I told her excited, surprisingly, she was the only one to ask me to sit with her.

She looked up surprised. "you would?" she asked.

I smiled, "yea, thank you for inviting me, your the only one who has," I told her.

She smiled back, I really liked Angela, she was a little timid, but a few classes with me would get that out of her. We talked about how my life in Arizona was, my friends, family, school, all that jazz. The French teacher seemed oblivious that we had talked the entire class. She released us for lunch and I walked with Angela to the cafeteria. We got food and paid for it and I followed her to a table filled with people, "Guys, this is Kya Swan, I invited her to sit with us," she said shyly.

Two boys from English grinned, a girl looked me up her face saying 'ew', I turned to her, "You shouldn't judge me before you know me. If I did that to you I would call you a self centered bitch," I said to her. Her jaw dropped, "Thats right I went there," I said trying to be gangster.

Angela chuckled as we sat down. The girl I insulted glared at me the whole time. The names of the kids I was siting with were, Mike, Eric (the boys from English, Mike had blond hair where Eric had black hair), Jessica, Lauren (the girl I insulted), Tyler (Lauren's boyfriend who had laughed at what I had said), Ben, and Conner.

"So, Kya, what class do you have next?" Mike asked eagerly.

I frowned, "Biology, I already took it at my old school last year, but the felt the need to place me in it again," I said.

"I have that too, were you in an advanced class?" Angela asked.

"No, we just took Biology as Sophomores, not Juniors. I'm just average," I said with a shrug.

Lauren scoffed quietly, "You can say that again," she said loud enough for me to hear.

"You know Lauren, sorry to break it to you but you aren't the goddess Aphrodite. Honestly, I've seen pigs that are better looking," I said with a smile. Her jaw dropped, I held my hands up innocently, "I fight back, I don't take shit that people dish out, if they want to. I let them, then I dish it back. How's it taste?" I asked mockingly.

She let out hiss of anger and stomped off, as I watched her go, I saw a group of kids that were pale, not talking, not eating, and they seemed to have the same color eyes, "who are the zombies over there?" I asked.

Angela frowned and turned to see who I meant, then her eyes widened, "they're the Cullens and the Hales," she said, "why did you call them zombies?" she asked.

They just aren't doing anything, talking, eating, moving, nothing," I told her. "What are their names?"

"The blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the large one is Emmett, the pixie like one is Alice, and the bronze haired one is Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are together, as are Alice and Jasper. The Cullens are adopted, the Hales are foster children. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme," she said kindly.

"Can you believe they live together when they're going out?" Jessica said shuddering.

I shrugged, "I don't see a problem with it. As long as they're responsible and happy it shouldn't be our concern. Like I had a friend in Phoenix and her was gay. If he wanted to marry another male then I would have accepted it. It's not my place to say that he can't. The same applies here, we don't have a say," I said.

They looked at me like I just spoke in Latin, "You don't think it's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"No, I don't know them so I have no right to judge them before I know them. It's not fare to them," I said.

"You are weird Kyalene Swan," Mike said.

I grinned, "Yep!" I said then bounced off to Biology.

Mr. Banner gave me a book and told me my seat, I sat as Angela came in with Mike, I went up to her, "Hey Angela, I hope I didn't turn you off with my openness at lunch, and I'm sorry if I offended you," I told her.

She looked taken aback, "you didn't," she said shocked then she laughed, "I loved how you stood up to Lauren," she said giggling.

I smiled, "Yea, I don't like it when people judge me, or give me shit like that when they don't know me. I'm vary out spoken," I said. Then apologized to Mike who said the same as Angela and he asked if I would sit with them again. I told him yes then went back to my seat.

A minute before the bell rang the chair next to me moved, I looked up to see Edward Cullen sitting down carefully never taking his eyes off of me. I raised an eyebrow, "what?" I asked. His body went ridged, I smiled, "I'm not that ugly and smelly am I?" I asked feigning hurt. When he didn't respond I put my head in my arms and pretended to cry.

I peaked up at him, his fists were clenched, I looked at him again, "listen, you can relax, I won't bite," I told him. His expression was one of revolution, "listen you don't have to date me or anything but at least be civil," I said then went to writing down the notes.

When class was over Edward got up quickly and was out the door in a second. I stared after him, and shook my head, "you asked for it," I mumbled.

Angela walked over, "what's your last class?" she asked.

"Gym," I said scowling. I never liked gym, I wasn't a klutz or anything just lazy.

I sat gym out today and drove home after school thinking about Edward and his actions today, I hadn't gotten a peep out of him. I was offended now, not what he wanted to do. I was going to get him to say something weather it was nice or mean. I would act accordingly.

Edward Cullen, You are now on Kya Swans hit list.

* * *

**So? How did you like Biology? I thought it was pretty good my self. I laughed as I typed what I would have said to Lauren. I would have too if it was real. **

**Next chapter will be short cuz it's Edwards POV!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello! Sorry for the long delays, between school starting and my horse things I had no time to update. For that I won't apologize, cuz I want to be a good student and I always put work before what I want to do.**

**Ok, now I know I said 'Hit List,' but I won't kill Edward. My hit list is a list of people that irritate the hell out of me.  
**

**OH MY GOSH! Ok, I was at a horse thing today and we were doing this obsitical course like thing with teams of horses (the details are complicated but I will tell you if you want to know) and my cousin was going against her ex-boyfriend, who has broken her heart like Bella's was in New Moon, maybe not that intense.  
**

**Anyway, I was in the crowd and was with my mom and dad and grandmother, and I shouted "COME ON CASSIE! KICK HIS ASS!" at the top of my lungs. The look on my moms face was priceless. Dad about slapped me and my grandmother laughed, along with anyone else that heard me.**

**Ok, now for chapter 3. **

* * *

Chapter Three

I got home and did my homework, starting an essay early for my English class. We had to write how we would have reacted in the main character's place. I got done with my assignments early and began a recipe that I had memorized by heart. Mom made it every once and a while and I found that we had all the ingredients for it.

It was Backed Mac & Cheese. Vary easy, and simple, my memory was terrible. As I cooked I thought about how Edward Cullen had acted to me, so cold, hard, disgusted. I smelled my hair, it smelled like my apple scented shampoo and conditioner.

My clothes smelled like my perfume, 'In Love Again' though I've never been in love, guys in Phoenix always ignored me, even made fun of me for anything. My music, movies, books, clothes, glasses...est.

I liked my glasses, they gave me character and an image that said, I'm interesting. Back home they didn't see that, here they seemed to. I shed my tough exterior that I had put up at school.

I wasn't a bitch like I had been to Lauren. I normally was reserved, quiet, and considerate. I had a mask for school, I was determined to not be the loser I had been. While dinner baked I got out a book and began to read.

I had read it before, like all my books, but I still liked to read them and make fun of what the characters actions, words, and thoughts. Charlie came in as the timer beeped that it was done. I got up and took dinner out of the oven. Charlie came in and sniffed the air, "smells good, what poison did you use?" he asked mockingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him and served.

With dinner done I went up to my room to answer my email. I had one from Renee, Maibe, and Kyle.

_Kya,_

_I'm glad to hear that you made it safe and are getting comfortable. Tell me how school goes. I hope it's better then it was here._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I answered her and moved to Maibe. She was gushing over a new crush, by the name of Robert. She asked me how school was and said that if anybody tried to do what they did there that she would bring Hannah, Kyle, and our other friends, Nikki, Elizabeth, and Anabelle (who don't have email access) up to kick their asses.

I chuckled at her concern and answered, giving her a hour by hour account of what happened today. Minus Biology. Then moved to Kyle's note.

**Kya**

**Hey! How's Forks? Did you start school yet? How is it if you did? Are they mean to you like they were here? If they are me and Maibe will be there to kick some ass! **

**Now, on to more important topics, have you met any hot guys yet? Give me details and descriptions if you did. Speaking of guys, you should see Maibe's crush, he is H.O.T. HOT! Seriously, you could melt diamonds on this guy!**

**Hope you're having fun (or as much as you can without me)**

**Kyle**

I shook my head at his ranting over Maibe's crush. Should I tell him about Edward? I grinned, yes, I should.

I answered him like this.

_**Kyle,**_

_**Forks is wet, you wouldn't make it here bud. School is good, I totally told this girl who the New Kya was. She was looking me up (like you know preps do) and I told her that at first glance I thought she was a Self Centered Bitch. And called her uglier then a pig.**_

_**I know that's not like me, but I don't want repeat experiences here like I had there. I'm still the Kya you know and love.**_

_**About the guys, well, there is one...his name is Edward Cullen, Bronze hair, pale to the extreme (he needs to meet our friend the sun), with topaz eyes (I think I wasn't paying much attention). He acted like I was infected with something. Totally cold.**_

_**Well, g2g. School and all that.**_

_**Luv Yea!**_

_**Kya**_

I reread it, then scent it.

--

School was the same until lunch, I was siting with Angela and crew again. Lauren included. I wasn't thin, I wasn't fat either. I had big bones and had muscles to match. I would have no problem breaking her pretty little face.

She would make a quiet rude remark every time I spoke. So, after lunch I followed her out of the cafeteria and cornered her.

"You know, I am sick of your jealousy. Just because you are miserable here and I love it. I am not bluffing when I say if you say another remark about me or my looks, your face will paint the walls," I told her then smiled waving then went to Biology. Edward was already there.

* * *

EPOV

_Kyalene Swan_ I thought, or Kya as she told people. She was not the normal teen. For one, she loved school, how anybody could love the hell that is high school was beyond me. Second, she was so open. She told her math class that one of her best friends are guy. Just now she had told Lauren Mallory to get off her case or end up as wall paint.

I didn't deny that, she seemed strong, for a girl. She was big boned, and had long unnoticeable muscles. She wasn't tall, only about 5 ft 5. She had a round shaped face with freckles dusting her nose and cheek bones; her features were slight. Her skin was soft but not perfect. Her hair was a mixture of Golden blond and copper, long, and wavy; always in a pony tail. Her eyes, were what captivated me. They weren't just the deep blue that they were on the serfice. They hid secrets, pain, hurt, and determination.

The pain confused me. She was able to tell Lauren to step off, so what had hurt her so bad? I found that I needed to find out.

* * *

**HEY! I'm going to bed now, school in the morning you know.**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello again! How are we all? Ok, I lied about this chapter being in EPOV I tried but it didn't sound right so yea.**

**Don't be to angry with me but my writers block is...intense. No matter what I do I can't write for the following:**

**Gypsy Woman**

**No Wand?! (My Harry Potter fic!)**

**What hurts the most**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**and Work or Romance**

**When I go to write them it's like I know where I want the story to go, but the words are gone! It is so annoying. **

**I've tried all I can...reading (Books and other fan fics)...music...writing...nothing works, I guess I have to just ride it out, I will update them when the muse is back with me. Until then I will update the stories I can. I hate to do that so I hope I can get it back soon!**

**So sorry about the in convenience! Forgive me?**

**Plz??**

Chapter Four

KPOV

I walked into Biology determined to get him to talk to me. I wouldn't put up with this cold shoulder shit. The other me would have been relieved that someone wanted to ignore me, but the new and improved Kya won't put up with it.

I slammed my books down and he didn't even look my way. He was staring blankly at a book, I made a frustrated sound at him, "what the hell is your deal? Do I smell or something?" I demanded. He turned and looked at me, if I wasn't careful I would fall. His face was perfect to the max, his bronze hair was in a mess and his eyes were a deep shade of gold. "What? Deaf...rude...French? What does it take to get you to speak?! Parlez-vous français?" I tried. **(Do you speak French?)**

He smiled, "Oui, je parle français. You don't have to get that frustrated with me, I was getting the impression that you didn't want to be noticed," he said. His voice was smooth as silk and warm like brownies fresh from the oven. **(Yes, I speak French)**

I was taken aback. The statue spoke, my thoughts were in all French and I couldn't speak, "He speaks," I said surprisingly coherent.

He chuckled, "Don't a lot of people speak?" he asked sarcastically.

I scowled at him, "No need to be a jack ass about it. I was just noting that you actually spoke to me. Unlike yesterday when you completely ignored me," I told him and mumbled "Mangez la merde et mourir" **(Eat shit, and die)**

I heard him chuckle as Mr. Banner entered the room and began a lecture on the worst subject of all time...cellular anatomy. I swear I have studied this subject so much my head could explode. I didn't even take notes. Mr. Banner noticed.

"Bella? Why aren't you copying the notes?" he asked confused, like he expected this to be new to everyone. Though to some it probably was.

"Because I know this unit backwards and forwards," I told him. I was going to say I know the whole class already, but I didn't want to brag.

"Do you?" he asked with a smirk. "Well, sense you know this, would you care to label all the organelles in a normal cell?" he asked indicating a drawing on the board. I rolled my eyes and went to the front. I shook my head at the pathetic excuse for a cell and labeled it in seconds, spelling things correctly for once. Mr. Banner seemed speechless, "How...what..." he sputtered.

"Like I said, I've studied this before," I said giving the chalk back then went back to my seat. I was smiling and aware that Edward was staring at me. He didn't say anything, just stared. Staring usually pissed me off, but for some reason, this time was...pleasurable. Mr. Banner stuttered the homework then went to his desk to regroup or something. I blindly wrote the assignment down in my notebook, unable to look away.

EPOV

"_Uhhhhh...assignment...uhhhh," _Kya's mind was a complete blank. Was it because I was staring at her? Her eyes were like sparkling shade of slivery blue, yesterday they were a mixture of deep blue and pale green. There was that same haunted look in them.

"_What could have hurt her that bad?" _I wondered.

She was trying to ignore me but didn't seem to be succeeding. _"I know all this already, so why can't I answer any of the questions? Wait, I do know. But, why would he be in my thoughts? GRRR! I am so confused. Maybe Kyle will have some Ideas,"_ she thought.

Who was this Kyle? For some reason the male's name sent waves of jealousy up my spine. Why should it matter? I shouldn't that's the thing, I shouldn't care. I found myself wanting two things. The first, was to know her, like this Kyle probably did. The second, was to find out why her eyes held that pain, the haunting look that was behind her brave facade.

The bell rang and her thoughts became jumbled. She began to think about her next class, "Kya?" I asked.

She looked at me shocked and her mind went blank, "Yea, Edward?"

I suppressed a chuckle at her reaction, "Have a good day," I told her then left the room.

Later back at home, Alice was ignoring me, as well as singing a song in Latin. "Alice, please?" I asked. She smiled, then began to think of, 'If you're happy and you know it.' I groaned, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Her grin became even more pronounced, "because, you don't need to know," she said. Then while giggling she skipped off.

I turned to Jasper for some incite, he shrugged, "I'm not at liberty to disclose that information," he said with a shrug, "sorry."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. What could Alice be hiding? And why?

KPOV

In Biology I had totally chocked up, I swear it was like his voice was hypnotizing me. When ever he spoke my mind clouded over, and my thoughts were scrambled. As soon as I walked in the door the phone rang.

"Hello, Swan residence," I said.

"Kya!" Kyle's voice was on the other line.

"Kyle! Oh my gosh! It's so good to hear from you!" I said. "How's the valley of the sun?"

"Hot, honey you know," he said. "What about you? Hows the land of wet, cold and boredom?"

"You said it all, except bored," I doubt it could be boring in Forks with Edward here.

I debated with myself on telling him about Edward and his actions. He beat me to the punch, "So what about Mr. Tall, Pale, Handsome and Rude?"

I bit my lip, "He actually spoke to me today, somewhat sarcastic but other than that friendly," I said remembering how incoherent I was, "I was the one who could barely speak. I was able to speak but my mind was just blank and my words just came. His voice Kyle, omg it was just like brownies or cookies fresh from the oven. I thought I was going to melt!" I told him.

"Kya's got a crush, good for you honey. I'm so proud of you!" he enthused.

"Kya?"

"OMG is that Kya?!"

"Hi Kya! We miss you!"

"Whoa! Slow down everybody one at a time please," I said.

"Kya! It's been too long!" Maibe's voice came over the phone after a 'Hey!' from Kyle. "How are you? How's Forks?" she asked.

"Wet, how are you Maibe's?" I asked.

"I'm in love," she sighed happily.

"Oh please! You've only been out with him once!" I heard Hannah shout.

"Hi Hannah, she's right Maibe, you should chill out on him. Especially, if it's the first date," I told her.

"Oh, sure. You wait and see, I'll be married before you know it," she said.

I sighed and shook my head, "Oh my...Ok, what else is going on that I need to know about?" I asked almost regretting asking.

EPOV

The next day was dark and rain was drizzling from dark clouds in the sky. Alice said that a large storm was coming in and she wanted to play ball later. She was still thinking of if you're happy and you know it, this time she was singing it in German. "Alice, Please?" I begged. I swear I have heard that song about 25 times and every time it was in a different language.

She grinned and began to think it louder, "Then leave," she said.

How badly I wanted to, I was afraid of where I would go. My mind was definitely not on the woods, on the animals that I used for sustenance. My mind was on Kya, her eyes, so haunted, pained, tortured. What had happened to her to cause her to look that way. I was so curious about her, and I was worried that I would do something stupid.

Alice chose that moment to switch to Russian, I groaned and ran out into the night. I was on my way to my meadow when I heard a familiar voice singing. It was 'I Can't Wait' by Hilary Duff. The voice was high, way above normal pitch, a high soprano that could also go a low alto. It scrambled my brain. Sure Alice was a soprano but she had noting on this voice, it was sweet, soft, and breezy.

I found my feet moving on there own. I didn't know where I was going, but deep in my mind I knew. I broke through a line of trees that surrounded a brown house with it's siding loosing color and a black shingled roof. A light on the second floor was on. The voice was coming from there.

(I Think I'm in Love; By: Jessica Simpson)

Yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah..  
Yeah yeah Ohhhhh

Everytime you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do

And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool

My friends tell me  
Somethin has come over me  
And I think I know what it is

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Just the other night baby, I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind

I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, God, I think I know what it is

In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes with you

Somethin strange has come over me  
Got me goin out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside

I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you (goin outta my mind)  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

(repeat til fade)

My thoughts were gone. I could hear others but couldn't concentrate enough to isolate one, but one of the voices was louder then the rest and easy to concentrate on.

"_Mom is on one of her kicks again...martial arts?...Is Phil even trying?...She did what!?...(sigh)...Oh an e-mail from Maibe and HAHA!"_

What on earth? The long list of random thoughts brought me out of my daze. Who was Maibe and what was with the laughter? I was so beyond confused.

**What do you think? I was stuck with this but I got over it by reading! Why it doesn't work for my other ones is beyond me.**

**Review?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys! Next chapter is here! I know that you love me.**

**Nothing really to say, so here you go!!!**

* * *

Chapter Five

KPOV

I was reading an email from Renee, she was currently trying Martial Arts. Seriously, what was Phil thinking? Letting her do that. Maibe was still raving over her newest crush. HAHA was complaining over Maibe raving over her new crush. I was listening to my favorites list on my iPod. I knew that I was off key with Jessica Simpson but I didn't really think that it mattered.

The song that I was listening to was very odd. It was 'I think I'm in Love.' I've never been in love, never had a boyfriend, plenty of crushes, but never the nerve to ask any of them out.

I had called Kyle again about an hour after I talked with the rest of the gang. This time he was alone. "So, what are you thinking Kya," he'd asked. "You've never been this...interested in a guy before."

"I know Kyle, I can't get him out of my head, I swear. Is something wrong with me? I've only talked to him like...once...so, how could I be this into him?" I'd asked confused and on the verge of tears.

"Kya, weren't you listening in Health class? It's hormones honey, it will pass. It's just a crush after all," he'd said.

I'd shook my head, "I don't think so Kyle. This time feels...different...I don't know why. When ever I'm in the vicinity of Edward my heart speeds up, I get dizzy, my skin heats up, and my knees go weak. Just like in those romance novels that we read, I swear...he takes my breath away," I'd said rubbing my forehead. "I feel so...vulnerable."

"You aren't vulnerable, I know that you don't believe in love at first sight, but maybe...you should...because, thats what it sounds like."

His words rang in my memory. I didn't believe in the theory of love at first sight, but I was beginning to have my doubts. I just met him, my logical side argued. While my more wild side said to shut up and let the good times roll.

I sighed as I sent my last email. I was so confused, I was still on the verge of tears. Yea, my frustration is that bad. I didn't know what I felt, I opened a new text document on my laptop and just began to type. When I was done it was late enough to go to bed. I trashed my venting document, then got ready for bed.

I didn't go to sleep though when my head hit the pillow. I was awake for a few hours, just listening to rain on the roof. I found it soothing. Then I was aware of my window opening. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My breath was slow, my mind was just a blank sign. I was never one of those actors types, but I was relatively good at it.

I heard someone breathing, then felt their hand on my face, pushing my wet hair out of my face. Their thumb ran over my cheek bone. The hands were cold, and I resisted the urge to move as I felt the hand move away and heard the rocking chair squeak. I kept my mind blank, and slowly and quietly reached for the pair of scissors that were for some odd reason under my pillow. I rolled over, so I was now on my right side. I waited a few seconds before I shot up in bed and raised the scissors. Nobody was in the rocker. I rubbed my face, I could have sworn that someone had been in here.

I lied back down in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

EPOV

Kya's mind had been blank, I had believed that she was asleep. Until, that is, she shot up right and raised a pair of scissors at me. I had hidden before she could see me. Currently she thought of herself as insane.

As she slept she was so...as she put it earlier...vulnerable, even though she was able to stand up to Lauren Mallory. What was it that drew me to her? When she was with her dad or on the computer checking her mail she seemed so different then at school. At home she was generally quiet and reserved, at school she did a complete 180. she was outspoken, talkative, and had a weird sense of humor.

Two masks, for what? Why did she feel that she needed them?

Her dream was quite interesting. It had something to do with lockers and football players. It was bright, light from outside was shining through the windows. Where ever she was didn't have air conditioning.

**(Kya's dream)**

_I was sweating my ass off. The school didn't have any AC so I was stuck in jeans and a tang top with a pathetic pair of flip flops. It was lunch and I was on my way to the lunch room to sit with my friends and eat._

_"Hya Swan!" one of the jocks said mockingly. I ignored him as much as possible, just continuing on my way._

_"More like the ugly white duckling," one of the jock's buddies said._

_"Hey! We're talking to you!" the first said and he slammed me into the lockers. _

_I stayed quiet, and fought the tears. I never cried in public. "You know Rafe, I think she wants to go into a locker. She's the science geek, she must be curious about the interior of one," said another jock._

_"I think you might be right Rowe, that one looks good, open'er up," he said._

_I fought his hands as they held me to the wall, he held me easily. Then picked me up and shoved me into the locker. I heard their laughter as they walked away. Calling me a pale face._

_I let my tears escape. They seemed to all roll out at once, as I rested my head on the door of the locker and tried to keep my sobbing quiet._

_"Kya! Where are you?" a voice yelled in a whisper. It was Kyle._

_"Kyle," I struggled through my tears._

_His voice was right in front of the locker when he spoke next, "Kya? What happened?" he asked as he pulled the door open. I fell out and he caught me. I cried on his shirt. "Kya, what?"_

**(End)**

She suddenly began to sob into her pillow. This Kyle, had he been her boyfriend? Just a friend? I felt the sudden urge to comfort her. Was this dream of hers real? Or just that, a dream?

**(the next day)**

I knew the minute that she was on campus. Her dream was bothering her, I had gathered that it was a memory. My anger flared at the thought that those men had been real, that they had actually did that.

Why should I feel anger though? Why should it matter to me?

That was just it, it shouldn't. Alice was in my class and was still hiding her thoughts, though now she had moved on to 'Its a Small World' in all the languages known to man.

"Alice, must you think of _that_ song?" I asked.

She thought for a second, "Yes, I really must," she said as she changed languages. I groaned softly and put my head on the desk. Today was never going to end.

* * *

KPOV

I had a dream last night, I'd had it before, but this was the first time in Forks. I past through the day in a fog, until...of course...biology.

"You and your lab partner will be doing an out of class project. You are to make and label a model of a cell, together. In one week you will present them to the class, the assignment is worth 100 points. 50 for presenting 40 for the model itself and the last 10 is for your partner to decide. You each will give your partner a value of points between one and 10. Any questions?" said Mr. Banner. No one spoke, "alright then, take out your notes," he said then began the lecture.

I was watching him lecture when a piece of paper slipped under my hand. I glanced down and then at Edward (who I was making an effort to ignore.)His handwriting was so neat it looked like the fonts on some of those wedding announcements.

_What? No français?_

I sent a glare his way and he was grinning.

_**No, why?**_

_Just curious. What were your thoughts for the project?_

_**Idk, what about you?**_

He chuckled.

_You're the one who has taken this course before._

_**Well when I did it in Phoenix, I made a cake.**_

_We could do that again if you wished._

I raised my eyebrows at his language.

_**'If I wished?' what is this, the 1900's? I'm not a very good cook though. Even if I have the instructions in front of me, I still seem to screw up somehow.**_

_You can't follow directions?_

_**Sometimes...**_

_That shouldn't stop you, we can make a cake if you want._

I frowned, I hated when I had to make the decisions.

_**I hate making the decisions, you decide.**_

He chuckled again.

_Most girls would jump at the chance to control a situation. I know my sister Alice would._

_**I'm not most teens, let alone girls. I love school, reading, and I do what I'm told without argument. I just hate confrontations.**_

_You are different. I can see it in your eyes though, that you want to bake. We'll decorate a cake._

_**It won't be vary original though.**_

_I beg to differ. I bet we'll have the only one._

I raised my eyebrows.

_**In my last class, we had 20 cakes out of 25 students.**_

_Wow, but trust me. We'll have the only one._

_**What ever. When do you want to start working on it?**_

_I'm free after school if you want to do that._

_**I don't have a social life so..that works for me. Your place or mine?**_

_Yours._

_**K**_

My nerves were on high alert while we passed notes to each other. I've never done that in class before admittedly. The prospect of him being at my house was so...nerve wracking. He was the fist guy (besides Kyle) that has EVER been to my home both in Phoenix and here (obviously).

After school, he was outside the gym. His smile was light, amused.

"Hello, my car is this way," I said. I knew his brothers and sisters car pooled, via Angela.

He raised an eyebrow but followed me to my old Chevy. "Nice," he said.

"It runs, that's all that matters to me," I said defensively. Truly I envied his Volvo.

"I just meant that it looked sturdy. That's all," he said holding his hands up. He was smiling again. I had found that the car would only go 60 mph or it over heated. He noted my slow speed, "were you wanting to get to your place before dark?" he asked playfully.

"You know, I don't like your mockery of my car. It would over heat if we went over 60," I told him.

"Rosalie is great with cars, I could ask her to look at it for you. Or I could if you want," he offered.

"That's ok, it keeps me going the speed limit. Which is all that matters," I said grudgingly. If I could go the speed I wanted, I would have quite a few tickets on my head.

We finally got to my house, to find a familiar blue car in the front. "It can't be," I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I just cut the engine and began to walk inside, I could hear Edward behind me.

"KYA!" a voice called in excitement.

I squealed when I saw who was there.

**

* * *

**

Who was it? Want to know? Well tune in next time for 'Me and My Blue Eyes'!

**Review?**

**Plz?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**I am Pissed! I had this all typed right? You all know that I go from mind to keyboard right? Well, I go to read it, cuz I was going to surprise you with two chapters, but it won't open! So, I try everything I can think of and then give up and decide to just re-write it.**

**I know, so inconvenient!**

**Here you go though.**

* * *

Chapter Six

KPOV

"KYLE!" I shouted as I ran at full speed to him. It had been so long sense I had seen him. He looked the same, blond hair and blue gray eyes and a grin on his face.

"Who else?" he asked throwing his arms around me. "I've missed you! Phoenix isn't the same without you!"

"Well, you should have, and of course Phoenix isn't the same. The jocks have no one to mock now," I said laughing. Then I remembered Edward, who I imagined was uncomfortable by now. I turned to him and prevented my knees from giving out, "Edward this is my friend Kyle Ross, Kyle this is Edward Cullen."

Kyle gave me a look then shook Edwards hand, "nice to meet you, Kya has told me about you," Kyle said.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "really?" he asked intrigued.

"How about we go inside?" I interrupted unwilling to have Kyle tell him what I have told so far. "Edward and I have a _biology_ project to start," I said.

Kyle laughed, "Biology? You took that already," Kyle pointed out.

I scowled at him, "Apparently not," I said annoyed and walked into the house. "It didn't transfer over," I said as I got a box of cake mix, "So, even though I've already taken it, I have to take it again. Guess what unit we're in now? Cellular Anatomy!" I said frustrated.

"Ha! I don't envy you in the least," he said. I slapped his shoulder, "Ow!"

"Thats for being a jerk," I said as I began the mix.

"You two remind me of my brother Emmett and his girl friend Rosalie," Edward said chuckling.

Kyle threw his arm around my shoulders, "I've always thought of her as my little sister," Kyle said mussing my hair.

"And I always considered you my gay demented brother," I countered.

"Ouch that hurt Kya!" Kyle complained falsely.

"Pour baby," I said.

"So, Edward, being the big brother I am, I have to embarrass her some. Once when she was little, she was wearing her favorite dress, and she went out to play with me and some of our friends right? Well she decided to run through the sprinkler until she was thoroughly soaked, then roll in the sand box!" he said as he began to laugh.

To my complete horror, Edward was about to fall on the floor he was laughing so hard. "That's not the best one. Once her mom took her to Snow White on Ice..." I cut him off.

"Oh no! Not that one! You've embarrassed me enough!" I shouted leaving the bowl of batter on the counter. "You can tell something else if you must but not that one!"

"and she got the whole stadium to shout 'No Snow White No! Don't Do It!'," he said then he had to lean on the counter to prevent from falling. Edward was choking on his own air he was laughing so hard.

Blushed a deep red and I ran after Kyle. He screamed and tried to get away. This made Edward laugh even harder. I caught him in the living room and tackled him face first into the couch. I got on his back and sat on him.

"Urg! Kya! Can't breathe!" he said from the cushions.

"Oh well, you should have thought of that when you began to tell the stories," I told him then made a thing of bouncing on his back.

"Help me! Get Her off Edward!" Kyle screeched.

Edward...still laughing ...came over and got me despite my efforts to squirm out of his grasp. "Hey! Don't let him get away!" I called out to no one. If Maibe had been here she would have tackled him while Hannah, Nikki, Elizabeth, and Annabell would sit on him.

Kyle got off the couch and made a show of breathing in gasps of air, "Jeez girl loose some weight will ya?" he said rubbing his chest.

"What Ever! I've lost 50 pounds sense the last time I have you know!" I shouted at him.

Kyle got off the couch to where Edward was holding me down. Kyle ruffled my hair, "Relax Kya, I know. I'm so proud of you sweety," he said.

Edward shook his head, "You two _are_ my brother and sister," he said.

I finished the cake and suggested that we continue tomorrow. "The cake will rip apart if we frost too soon," I said. "I do remember some of what mom taught me," I exclaimed proudly.

"HEY! I taught you that!" Kyle exclaimed from the living room.

I rolled my eyes, "You want a ride? Where do you live?" I asked grabbing my keys.

"Thats fine, Alice has been here for a while," he said glumly, "Over reactive pixie," I heard him mumble.

I walked him to the door. "See you tomorrow in Biology," I called.

He turned to look at me through the rain, and smiled, "Of course," he said then got into the Volvo that was parked outside my house. I shut the door when they took off and let out a breath. "Girl, he is hotter then you said, I feel like someone has lit me on fire!" Kyle enthused, "He definitely blows Mabie's guy out of the water."

I rolled my eyes, "He'll never be into me. I mean look at me. The words: fat, ugly, four eyed, and freak, come to mind," I said sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm just unlikeable."

"You aren't! You just have to see yourself for who you are, a gorgeous blue eyed hottie with a man on her heels," he said. I gave him a skeptical look, "What? Didn't you see the way he was looking at you...all night? Seriously, he was in love, weather he knows it or not. I can tell, that you like him too, all you need is some confidence to see the Kya I see. She's got curves in all the right places," he said. "Where's your makeup?" he asked.

By the look on his face I wasn't going to like this, "The bathroom," I said.

The grin on his face was blinding, "Makeover time!" he said then dragged me upstairs.

I let him do his thing, he was better then Maibe when she wanted to give one. Hell he even might be better then the professionals. He didn't like to go over board on color. His style was to enhance natural beauty.

When he was done he grinned, "Ok, no looking yet. Let's go to your closet and see what you have," he said. He sat me on my computer chair and while he looked I logged in to my email and MSN Messenger. A window greeted me with the following message.

_(InanePixie(at)yahoo(dot)com has just added you to their list.)_

The email address confused me to be honest. They were online with the screen name, _I Luvs Jazzy Pants_**!**.

_(Runs With Horses has just logged in)_

**Runs With Horses: Who are you and why did you add me?**

_I Luvs Jazzy Pants!: I'm Edward's sister Alice! And cuz I wanted to._

**Runs With Horses:....ok then.**

_I Luvs Jazzy Pants!: Really, I'm not a stalker you can ask Edward. He's online right now! I'll get him to join!_

_(Thinking of You has just joined your conversation)_

_**Thinking of You: Alice...? what are you doing? You are aware that I'm just down the hall right? (he contemplates her sanity)**_

_I Luvs Jazzy Pants!: Yea, but you can't talk to Kya if you're not in the conversation. So, go on talk...and if you log out too early I will come after you!_

_(I Luvs Jazzy Pants! Has logged out)_

**Runs With Horses: Is she always that...excited?**

_**Thinking of You: Pretty Much...so...how are you?**_

**Runs With Horses: Fine, Kyle is giving me a makeover.**

_**Thinking of You: That sounds so wrong...I know he's homosexual but it's still weird.**_

**Runs With Horses: LOL! I understand, it takes a bit of getting used to. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable.**

_**Thinking of You: no it was fine, just different. He's a good guy, he'll make some guy happy one day.**_

**Runs With Horses: He says thanks, he's standing over my shoulder reading as I type**

_**Thinking of You: he's welcome...so, why is your name **_**Runs With Horses?**

**Runs With Horses: cuz...I like Horses (she blushes embarrassed)**

_**Thinking of You: That's not something to be embarrassed about.**_

**Runs With Horses: ....What's your name mean? Who are you thinking about?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Runs With Horses: You there?**

_**Thinking of You: Yea...Just this girl I like.**_

**Runs With Horses: It's me right? :) LOL**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_(Thinking of You has logged out)_

That was the weirdest conversation that I've ever had. I like his sister, I wondered if I had been right. Was he thinking of me? "Oh! He was, he would have said something if he wasn't. I told you that he likes you!" Kyle enthused.

Oh brother. What next? Flying Monkeys?

**Please?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

* * *

So, What'd you think? Review?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm Officially 18! YEA! GO ME!**

**So, today I'm giving a mass update of all of my in-progress stories in honor of my Triple Sweet 18th! Enjoy!**

**Luvs!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

EPOV

I walked into biology to find that Kya was already there. Her long hair was down and curled around her face. Her blue eyes were a deeper shade of blue then the last time, and her skin seemed to glow. She was dressed in simple pair of jeans, a pink blouse only half buttoned with a shirt underneath that.

She looked up over her glasses, that had fallen down her nose while she read the book in front of her. She smiled and pushed the glasses up, "Hi Edward," she said.

"Hello," I answered.

Concern crossed her face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," I said before I thought about what I had said.

She blushed, "Thank you," she said looking down.

I sat next to her, "You're welcome," I said. I couldn't help but stare at her. Those eyes, so beautiful yet so tortured. It killed me to see her that way.

Class started and we haded in our cells. Like I had told her, we had the only cake. We instantly got an A for creativity. I walked her to gym.

"What's your favorite book?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at her, surprised, "What?" I asked.

"What's your favorite book?" she asked again.

I shrugged, "I like classics, no real specific book though," I answered, "What about you?" I asked her.

"Really? I like almost all the books I read, except the classics. I read a lot but the language they use sometimes gives me a headache. What about music?" she answered.

"I like classical, some 50's, 80's rock. Same question to you," I said.

She laughed, "You're old fashioned, I like that. I mostly listen to country the modern stuff though. I also like Some Joan Jett, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Oingo Boingo, Pat Benatar, Linkin Park, The Pussycat Dolls, and on occasion Backstreet boys and *NYSNC. Favorite school subject?" she asked.

"I would have to say Biology, same question to you," I said.

"It's a tie between Biology and English and French. I know why you like Biology though," she said.

I smiled, "Why?" I asked, I would let her guess.

"Cuz that's the only class you have with me," she said smiling then walked into the gym. I could hear Alice laughing.

* * *

KPOV

_I can't believe I just said that! What the hell is my problem!? _I asked myself as I got ready for gym. I was ready for gym. I needed a distraction from my thoughts. Unfortunately, we didn't have to dress out. We had to listen to a lecture. I sighed bored and my mind went back to Edward.

"Whats up with you?" Jessica asked.

I bit my lip, she was a bit of a gossip and I wasn't all sure that I should tell her, "Something I said," I told her.

"What did you say and to who?" she demanded, "was it Edward Cullen? He likes you you know," she said.

I sighed frustrated, "How come other people see that but I can't?" I demanded, she shrugged. "I will tell you but, I swear if you tell _anyone _in _any _form, I will kill you," I said. She locked her lips with a fake key, "Ok, yea it was to Edward, We were talking about our favorite subject and I said _"It's a tie between Biology and English and French. I know why you like Biology though,"_ he smiled and asked, _"Why?"_ then I said, "_Cuz that's the only class you have with me," _then walked into the gym," I finished.

She held back a squeal, "Omg!" she said.

"I know I can't believe I said that!" I said dropping my face in my hands.

"You like him too," she pointed out. I looked down, "Oh you do!"

I glared at her, "Who wouldn't?" I asked.

She thought, "good point," she said.

When I got out of gym he was waiting with a smile on his face, "How was gym?" he asked.

I shrugged, "fine," I said. "what about you ? How was your last class?"

He smiled, "Great," he said I felt like I was missing some inside joke. I didn't get a chance to ask him because he began where we left off with questions, "What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"I like cool colors, greens, blues, purples, and some pink," I said, "what about you?"

He thought for a minute, "I've never thought about it much," he said, "though, right now...blue seems to be at the top."

I blushed, "Favorite author?" I asked.

"I like Mark Twain, you?" he said.

"Stephenie Meyer, hands down. Favorite car?"

He thought for a second, "Probably Volvo, you?"

"I like Fords," I answered.

"Fords?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm a tight wad. What can I say?" I said.

He nodded, "what do you like to do when you're bored?"

"Read, you?"

"Play my Piano. What are you doing later tonight?" he asked.

That caught me up short, "tonight?" I asked shocked.

He smiled, amused. "Yes, tonight."

"Nothing that I know of," I said.

"Would you like to see a movie in Port Angles?" he asked.

_He's asking me out!_ "What kind of movie?" I asked.

He shrugged, "What's playing?"

"Well, I think there's one about a vampire and werewolf war," I offered. His face flashed with some unknown emotion, "Or theres one were a comedian gets elected president," I said quickly.

He raised his eyebrow, "a comedian?" he asked.

"Yea, it has Robin Williams in it," I said.

**(Later)**

We ended up seeing the comedy. Afterward, we took a walk around the little tourist trap. "What was your mother like?" he asked.

I smiled, missing her, "she was laid back, never really minding things as long as she knew: who, what, were, when, why, and how. I miss her," I said.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"She got remarried. I like the guy, Phil is great. He plays minor league ball for a living and travels a lot. She normally stayed home with me. I could tell that she was unhappy, so, I moved here so she could travel with him," I answered. "What about your family?" I asked.

"I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Later they adopted Emmett and Alice. My other two siblings were foster children, Rosalie and Jasper are twins. My real parents died. I don't remember them much," he said looking down.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked up confused, "Why?"

"For your loss," I said equally confused, "I can tell that it's a sour subject. I won't mention it again."

He smiled sadly, "You don't have to do that," he pointed out.

"I know, but I don't like making people uncomfortable," I said.

"You aren't normal are you?" he asked.

I grinned, "You just figured that out?" I asked.

I then heard a growl. I looked around to find out that it came from Edward. He was staring over my shoulder. I turned slowly, HOLY SHIT!

**

* * *

**

Just cuz I like leaving you hanging I stopped! Ha! I know you love me so review?

**Luv**

**RWH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**I had the weekend off, I know that its amazing right? So, for your patients I began to write you an update!Yeah!**

**Luvs!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

KPOV

Two men with bright red eyes stood behind me. One was blond and the other black haired. Normally I didn't scare easy, these guys though freaked me out. What the hell was with the red eyes? I began to back away ignoring Edward who had moved himself between me and the red eyed guys. Were they just drunk clubers? Did they come from the bar and were wearing contacts?

If they were then why were they hissing and growling?

Edward got into a crouch in front of me, and was hissing at them. What the hell was going on. My mind yelled at me to run, but I was frozen. I could only stand there and watch, my eyes wide.

Edward launched himself at the blond guy when another male launched himself at the black haired man. The guy helping Edward had blond hair and looked more built then Edward. _Jasper_, my mind supplied for me.

I watched in horror while at the same time not seeing anything. I heard screeching and the sound of metal or rock being ripped to pieces.

* * *

EPOV

I smelled them before I heard their thoughts. I didn't wait to hear, knowing their intentions. I turned and growled, not doubt scaring the hell out of Kya, and went into a crouch.

"_I'm almost there Edward, Alice told me you would need help," _Jasper thought to me.

I lunged at the blond male and seconds later Jasper did the same for the other male. I stayed focused on the male that I was making an effort to dismember the nomad vampire I was fighting.

**(I'm not feeling violent so, sorry no fight scene.)**

Jasper took the pieces into the near by woods to burn them while I stayed to help Kya. _"She's terrified Edward, slowly, keep at a distance. She's confused to, once she calms down, start to explain things slowly," _Jasper suggested.

I nodded at him then turned to Kya. Her blue eyes were wide, and she seemed to be looking at nothing. I began to walk over tentatively. "Kya?" I asked softly.

Her head jerked in my direction, "W...W...What the H...HELL was that?!" she demanded her eyes still wide, her breathing was erratic, just like her heart. It seemed to be going a million miles a minute.

"You're safe Kya," I tried to assure her.

"Safe?! Bull shit! What the Hell just happened!" she demanded again no longer scared this time she was well beyond pissed.

* * *

KPOV

I stared at him, trying not to focus on the fact that he just dismembered two men with the help of his brother.

"You're safe Kya," he tried to soothe me.

"Safe?! Bull shit! What the Hell just happened!"I demanded. I focused on the fact that he wasn't telling me anything rather then what I had witnessed and not let his eyes dazzle me. _Wait 'dazzle?'_ I thought.

"This is not the time or place Kya, clam down and I'll explain everything," he told me.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just watch two men get dismembered by the guy you were on a date with," I froze there. _Date? God Kya can you be anymore of an idiot?_ I thought to myself. I blushed but kept my eyes locked with his, making what I just did intentional.

"You are right, but I can't explain here. The police will be here soon, somebody heard the commotion and called them," he said. "I'll tell you everything in the car. I promise."

"If you're lying I promise to kill you," I snarled at him.

* * *

EPOV

"If you're lying I promise to kill you," she snarled at him.

I laughed quietly to myself as I followed her to the car. She meant it, currently she was preoccupying her mind with thinking of ways to kill me. As soon as I began to drive away she again demanded information.

"Ok, ask what ever you want," I said.

"What the hell are you?" she asked. _"really no man could be that gorgeous...Kya get a hold of yourself!"_ she scolded herself.

"A vampire," I said. Would she believe me?

"What kind of drugs are you on? Crack? Weed?" she asked. _"Did this guy escape from the local sanitarium?"_ she wondered

"I am not on any drugs. It's the truth," I told her.

"Sure the day that that's the truth is the day pigs fly and skunks start to spray high class perfume from their eyes," she snarled. _"My god, what does he think that I'm stupid?" _she thought.

I sighed, "No, I don't," I told her as I stared out the windshield.

"I'm not what?" she asked one hundred percent confused.

"Stupid. I don't think your stupid, you're quite smart actually despite how you think that you're dumb," I told her.

Her jaw dropped, "How...I never..." she struggled for words. _"I never said that at all to anyone. How did he know?"_

"I can read your thoughts," I told her, answering her thoughts.

She shook her head, "no, I refuse to believe this madness," she said _"Why though Kya? Is it that unbelievable? Test him."_

"I'm not opposed to a test," I told her.

She glared at me, "ok then, try this," she said. _"god I hope I'm right. I think you're the hottest guy off the face of the earth...I think I used 'his voice is like fresh hot brownies, he makes me melt'"_

Her thoughts sent a shot through my body like electric heat and it felt like my still heart was swelling and ready to burst, "are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded her arms crossed. I sighed, "ok you thought and I quote, _"god I hope I'm right. I think you're the hottest guy off the face of the earth...I think I used 'his voice is like fresh hot brownies, he makes me melt'"_." Her jaw dropped. Then she hid her face, curling into a ball, "Kya?" I asked softly.

Her voice sounded like she was ready to cry, "God! I...just...just so...embarrassed! I would have never said that," she said then I heard her begin to cry.

I pulled the car over and put it in park. I took her carefully into my arms to try to comfort her. She turned instantly and buried her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. I rubbed her back and said soft comforts. When she pulled away she wiped her face quickly and shrugged back, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I don't mind," I told her. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, honestly no. Two guys just tried to kill me, you're a vampire that will most likely kill me, and I just spilled out my soul with out thinking. No, I'm awful," she said. This side of her shocked me, I had never seen her cry before, "I can't read minds like you but I have a hunch what you're thinking. And you're right. I'm not the tough girl that I act like. I'm the quiet girl that you see reading a book in the library rather than eat at lunch. The kind of girl that never raises her hand in class, never swears in front of her family.

"In Phoenix I was picked on for everything and anything," her voice was breaking again like she was going to cry again. "My glasses, my clothes, my mom, my house, my weight was a popular topic, not as popular as the white jokes. Yes, I was picked on for being white!" she shouted tears rolling down her face. "The jocks would shove me into lockers, pull my skirt up if I was wearing one, trip me, and they even stooped as low as to tell new kids to stay away from me because I was weird!" she cried and she was sobbing again.

I pulled her to me again and held her. "You're ok Kya," I whispered to her. "I won't let anything happen to you." She held on to me like she was drowning. "I'll even go to Phoenix and kick the ass of anyone that ever made fun of you," I offered.

She laughed, "Thanks," she said wiping her face. "But, I would rather you stay out of jail and not kill anyone."

"So, you believe me?" I asked.

"as much as my logic wants to think that you're crazy, I do," she said. "Thanks again for letting me ruin your shirt."

I laughed, "Don't worry about it, Alice would love to have an excuse to shop," I told her.

**

* * *

**

Ok, if I don't go to sleep now I will sleep at the keyboard. That wouldn't help much now would it?

**Review?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**I had the weekend off, I know that its amazing right? So, after I wrote chapter 8 I continued to chapter nine! Yeah! Go me!**

**Luvs!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

EPOV

"I know that you have more questions," I said.

She looked down, "Of course," she said. "What about your diet?"

I shook my head, "Nervous?" I guessed. Of course it would be the first thing that she would ask.

"No, just curious," she said. "I feel a bit embarrassed for asking someone about what they...eat?" she said more in a question then a statement.

I laughed at her awkwardness, "That's fine. My family is different then the rest of our kind, we drink from animals," I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

I looked down, then back at the road, "We don't want to be monsters. We didn't choose this life and we didn't want others to suffer," I told her.

She then noticed the speed, "Not that I mind...I don't, but you're going a little fast. Ever heard of a speeding ticket?" she asked.

I laughed, "I have a built in radar detector," I said smiling.

She looked around, "where? I've never seen one. Aren't they illegal?" she asked. Then paused, "Ok, feeling stupid now," she muttered. "Never mind," she said looking out the window embarrassed.

I laughed, "I know you have more questions then that on your mind," I stated.

"Of course, can anyone else in your family do something like you do?" she asked.

I shook my head, "no, they can't read minds like I can, but Alice can see the future. It's not final though, it's very unpredictable a single choice can change the whole future. Her husband Jasper can feel and control the emotions around him," I explained.

She nodded, "What can a normal vampire do? What kind of abilities do they have?" she asked.

"A normal vampire? Are we ever normal?" I asked laughing again. Her humor and sarcasm was amazing, she didn't think like a normal teen either. Her thoughts were more like a middle aged woman then a 17 year old girl.

She glared at me, "I'm sorry. Well, our senses are very acute. For example, I can see the sign that's coming up already and it's roughly 200 ft away, I can smell the orange body spray you put on this morning, and I can hear your heart beating," I said my voice becoming soft as I went on. Why though? I shook it off and went on, "We are also very strong, My brother Emmett can easily rip 3 cars in half at the same time. We are also very fast, faster then most planes, but most of the time if we need to go a long distance a plane is more convenient," I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"What about the vampire myths?" she asked, "Burning in the sun?"

"Myth, thought we do do something in the sun, I'll show you sometime," I told her.

"Sleeping in coffins?" she challenged.

"Myth again, I can't sleep," I told her, "Though I wish I could when it comes to high school. If there is a hell, then it would be a high school."

She laughed, "Very funny, how old are you?" she asked again.

"Seventeen," I answered automatically.

She glared at me over her glasses, "Not in looks, chronologically," she said.

"Very," I said. I didn't really want to give the real number. I had a feeling that she would be a little uncomfortable with it. She glared at me again, and I sighed, "Fine 107 years," I said.

She seemed to be calculating, "So, you were born in...1901?" she asked.

I nodded, "yes, I was changed in 1918 during the epidemic of the Spanish Influenza. Both my parents died before me. I don't remember them well. The only thing I can really remember is the pain of the transformation," I told her. I suddenly regretted telling it.

"I'm sorry about your parents," she said. I looked over and her expression was one of pity, "I don't know what it's like...Goddess willing that I never have to."

"Goddess willing? Don't you mean God willing?" I asked confused.

She shook her head, "No, I mean Goddess. I'm not Christan, or Catholic for that matter. I'm a solitary Pagan, I practice my faith on my own. I don't worship God, I worship the Goddess Selene," she said. Then her expression hardened. "If you call me a witch I swear I will kick your rock hard ass," she said.

I raised my eyebrows, and she looked away again out the window, _"Will you can it already?!" _she demanded of herself.

"I wasn't, isn't that Wicca?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yea, they worship Selene too, but they also worship two others. They all represent the phases of the moon. Selene being the full moon. I have similar values to Christianity, like the 'No sex before marriage' thing for example. Some of them are opposite, like I think that if your guy it's ok, and that abortions are a woman's choice and shouldn't be the government's decision," she said.

I nodded, "I've never heard of it before," I said.

"Yea, not a lot of people have. One of my old friends...well enemy now, thinks that I'm damned and going to hell because I don't believe in God. My family doesn't really care, Renee felt kind of weird that I didn't believe in God. Where's the proof though? We put all of our faith into a book, when all of our lives we were told to not believe everything we read. She asked how I thought people got here, an I answered evolution. We have scientific evidence of it..." she paused, "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I get on a subject that annoys me, sorry if I offended you in anyway."

"You didn't, I like to listen to your rambling. It means that you're passionate about what you're talking about, that's good," I paused for a second, "I think that a heaven exists but so does a hell. How do you think on that?" I asked. It was weird, I actually was curious.

"I think that when we die, that if we lived a good and honest life that we become a star. If we didn't then we stay on earth as a ghost. I also believe in reincarnation. If you so choose you can be born again," she explained.

I nodded, "Ok, what are you planning for after high school?" I asked getting of the subject of religion.

"I want to go to a community college first, then go to a university and get a double major in English and in Animal Science, then go on to a Veterinary school and go into large animals, or teaching," she said.

"You've got it all planned out don't you?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said. Her mood had definitely lifted from it's previous state.

"So, any other career thoughts?" I asked.

"Drag racer for sure," she said.

I laughed, "Drag racer?"

"I like speed. Something wrong with that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, just different," I told her.

"Any cops around?" she asked eagerly. I shook my head confused. "How fast can this baby go?"

I grinned, "Want to see?" I asked.

She grinned in return, "Does a bear shit in the woods?" she asked.

"He sure don't shit in a clearing," I answered then hit the gas.

* * *

KPOV

The car lurched forward. "WOO HOO!" I shouted. Edward laughed.

We got home _really _fast. I was about to open my door when I found it was already open and Edward offered me his hand, "Such a gentlemen," I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm your definition of a man?" he asked.

I looked at him over the tops of my glasses and things got very blurry, "Well, not biologically, but you have manners which is more then I can say for most guys," I said.

He laughed, "I think I've laughed more tonight then I have in a long time," he said.

"At me or with me?" I questioned.

"With you," he said. "Only an ass would laugh at you."

"Then everyone in Phoenix is an ass," I said smiling.

He laughed again and shook his head. We were at the door, "goodnight Kya, sleep well," he said.

I looked down, "Thanks," I said then went into the house.

**

* * *

**

So? Let me know what you thought of it!

**Luv**

**RWH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**So, here is Chapter 10...I really don't have much to say except that it's really weird to write me instead of Bella falling for Edward. Is it weird to read? Let me know!**

**By the way, do you think I need a beta? Review and tell me? If I do, does anyone want to volunteer?**

**Thanks!**

**Now, this was a fun chapter to write, we are skipping the weekend. All that really happened is, I did nothing and Edward hunted. It wasn't going to be exciting. So, this is Monday!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

KPOV

I got to school and spotted Edward right away. He was leaning against his Volvo. He smiled at me, and I waved back. Kyle got out and looked that way as well. It turns out that Kyle was moving up here for the remainder of the year.

"Honey he's got it bad," he said.

I raised my eyebrows at Kyle, "Got what?" I asked.

"He's definitely in love. You can see it in his eyes," he said then looked to me. "You've got that look as well. Don't deny it! I saw the way you looked at him."

"I wasn't going to," I said walking towards the office.

"HA! I knew it!" Kyle said loudly.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to the office. After we got Kyle's schedule I showed him where his classes were then went to my first period.

The day past slowly until lunch, I met Kyle at the cafeteria and we went in together. I showed him to the table I usually sat at and introduced him.

"Hey guys, this is Kyle. He's one of my friends from Phoenix," I said.

I noticed Lauren's eyes go wide as she stared at him. She had that look, you know the flirty one. I rolled my eyes at the thing they were trying to pass off as spaghetti. _"In your dreams Lauren, he's _so_ not your type. He prefers...sticks," _I thought.

* * *

EPOV

I was talking to Alice at lunch when all of a sudden I heard, _"In your dreams Lauren, he's _so_ not your type. He prefers...sticks," _It was Kya. I held my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett asked. I repeated what I heard after telling him to never call me Eddie again if he valued his undead life. Emmett didn't bother to hold his laughter back, "WHAT!?" he howled and roared with laughter.

It seemed like everyone in the room turned to stare at Emmett. I was struggling to keep my laughter in as well, but was failing entirely. "knock it off!" Rosalie hissed.

"Come on Emmett! Quiet!" Jasper hissed.

Emmett made an attempt to calm himself but failed. Finally Rosalie dragged him out of the room. I shook my head.

"_Could you guys be any more conspicuous? Jeez!" _ Kya thought.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and left the table meeting her at the door. I walked with her to biology, "So, I guess Emmett was laughing at my thought that you told him right? The one about Kyle?" she asked.

"Yes, I couldn't help myself. It was rather funny," I told her. "speaking of Kyle, how is he liking Forks?"

She shrugged, "He misses the sun, but I'm selfish so, I'm glad he's here," she said. "I missed him."

"I would imagine, he's your best friend isn't he?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yea, he is," she said. "He saw me when I was invisible."

* * *

KPOV

"He saw me when I was invisible," I told Edward looking down, "When people made fun of me he stood up and said "Leave her alone it's not like you're perfect." It made me feel better about myself."

I felt his finger under my chin, "_You_ are perfect," he told me. Part of me wanted to argue the other wanted to believe him. Not matter how ridiculous it sounded.

Biology was a drag, Banner was making us sit through torture that was a cellular anatomy video. The room had been like I was grabbing on to a hot wire fence, or sticking my finger in a socket. Shocks seemed to coat the air. When the lights went on, there was a red mark were I had put my hand on my face.

"That was interesting," Edward said sarcastically.

"I know," I said with equal sarcasm.

Gym was even worse, I swear if I never see another dodge ball again my life will be perfect. Sure it was fun to dodge the balls, but when you can't throw and your team is yelling at you it's not as great as it should be.

After school, Edward waited outside my truck. He smiled, "How was gym?" he asked.

I had a feeling he was talking about the incident when I dodged a ball and did a face plant into the gym floor. I glared at him, "Peachy," I said sourly.

He chuckled, "I can tell," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him harder, "I knew it! You were watching!" I accused.

He looked up innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

"Sure you don't. I hate it when people lie to me," I said.

"I couldn't help it, I tried to ignore it but, well... I couldn't ignore the tumble you took. I'm sorry but that was quite funny," he said.

"For you, try being the one taking a nose dive for a hard gym floor," I said then paused, "Actually you would break the floor,...just go with me!"

He chuckled again, "Alright," he said and then he scowled. "Alice has been bugging me to invite you over to our house."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't mean that I don't want you over, it's just that I was waiting for the right time. Every free second she's saying, "Have you invited Kya over yet?" it gets annoying," he explained.

I smiled, "Chill dude, I knew what you meant," I told him. "Where and when?"

"Is After school tomorrow ok? I'll pick you up in the morning and that way when I go home I can just bring you along?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan man," I said getting in my truck. "See you later."

"See you!" he called walking towards his car.

**(After school the next day...I didn't feel like writing all that)**

I couldn't keep still. I nervous...no the vampire thing didn't bother me it was the 'what if they don't like me?' thing that was bothering me. I had dressed in the best casual clothes I owned. Aka, a pair of black jeans and a collared, brown V cut, three quarter sleeved shirt, and a pair of brown heels. Yea, that's casual for me, I debated on wearing one of my prom dresses from years past but I decided that it was a little much for a 'meet the parents' night.

"Relax," Edward said. "I promise they won't bite."

I raised an eyebrow, "You can't promise that," I said.

"I can, and did. I won't let anyone hurt you," he said, "As long as I have my head on my shoulders, I won't let anyone hurt you."

I looked down, "Oh that makes me feel better. I wasn't worried about that...until now," I said.

He shook his head, "You really aren't a normal teenager are you?" he asked.

I grinned, "Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

He chuckled. He turned into a driveway that I hadn't seen until we were actually turning...oh yea I was paying attention. Edward's other siblings had taken another car. A huge Jeep.

After a while of going down that curvy drive we stopped at what at first sight looked like a meadow, but once I looked for a while I noticed the gigantic white house. How I missed it was amazing, but not that surprising for me. My mouth was agape, "Wow," I said.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Esme designed it herself," he said, "I'll let her know you like it."

He walked me to the front door and I messed with my shirt, "Relax, you look beautiful."

I blushed, "Thanks," I mumbled.

He opened the door and I saw two people standing there. A man and a woman. The man was young and blond, the woman was also young with mahogany hair. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Kyalene Swan," Edward introduced. "Kya, this is Carlisle and Esme. My adoptive parents for all purposes."

"It's a pleasure Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said shaking both their hands.

"Please dear, call me Esme," Esme insisted.

"And call me Carlisle," Carlisle insisted as well.

"EDDIE!" came a loud voice and suddenly Edward was on the ground.

"EMMETT!" Esme scolded, and pulled me away from the fighting boys.

I laughed, "Does he do that often?" I asked.

"Sadly yes, you would think that they were raised by wolves," she said rolling her eyes.

"BOYS!" Carlisle's voice cut the air like a sharp knife and Emmett instantly jumped off of Edward. "Emmett, we have company."

"You must be the human that has Edward head over heels. I'm Emmett," he said.

"Kya, and as far as I know I'm human," I said shaking his hand.

He laughed, "I like your humor, she's a keeper Eddie," he said then went off.

"Call me Eddie one more time and I'll..." he stopped, or that's what it looked like, but he seemed to be talking to low for me to hear.

"Edward!" Esme chastised. "That's not necessary."

"Hi Kya, I'm Alice!" a tinkling voice said. I turned to see the same girl that had kept me back that time in Port Angles. Short, and short black hair that was spiky, her eyes were gold.

"Hi Alice," I said shaking her hand as well. "It's good to meet you on better terms." she smiled.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Hunting," she answered then bounced off.

"Rosaile is in her room sulking," Esme said.

"What is it now?" Edward asked exasperatedly.

Esme looked at me pointedly, "She has issues with a human knowing," she said.

Then Rosalie was carried down by Emmett, "Just give her a chance babe," he begged.

She hissed at him. He put her down in front of me, "Hi I'm Rosalie," she said shortly, folding her arms and walking away.

"Careful Rose, you actually might like her!" Edward yelled after her. Then he turned to me, "Sorry about her, she can be a little...full of herself."

"I can see that," I said and we heard a hiss from somewhere in the house.

Edward chuckled, "Here let me show you the house," he said.

* * *

**Well? Let me know!**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**Not much to report. Just read on! =)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

KPOV

He led me up a set of stairs to the second floor. "That is Alice's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, and Carlisle's Study," he said.

I spied the large dark wooden cross hanging on the wall. "Well that's a little..." I trailed off.

"Out of place?" Edward supplied. I nodded, "It's for nostalgia, Carlisle's father was a priest."

I chuckled, "That's a little ironic. Son of a pastor turned vampire?" I said.

Edward smiled, "I guess so," he then led me into Carlisle's study. Most of the walls were filled with books. The one behind us was covered in paintings. **(Edward tells me(Kya) what he told Bella at this point in Twilight the story of Carlisle, I didn't feel like copying it)**

"Wow, no offense to Carlisle, but he's rather old isn't he?" I said as we went up another set of stairs.

Edward laughed, "You can say that, he's over 300 years old **(I didn't know the real number and was too lazy to look it up. So if someone could tell me that would be great!)**," Edward said. There were two doors on this floor, "The one on the left is Carlisle's and Esme's room and the one on the right is my room."

He walked to his door and opened it. There was soft pale gold carpet on the floors _Really would it be on the walls?_ I thought to myself. The walls were a deep shade of gold and one whole wall was a book case half filled with books and the other with hundreds of Cd's. In the corner was an expensive looking stereo system. The back wall was completely covered in glass. On the other wall was a black leather couch. _Duh Kya, he doesn't sleep remember?_ "Wow, your room is way cleaner than mine," I said

Edward laughed, "well I am 108 years old. I've had more years to practice," he said. "You make fun of yourself a lot don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Only when I act/think stupidly," I said.

"You shouldn't, I don't think you're stupid," he said. His expression thoughtful.

"You are one of few then," I said smiling.

He sighed and took my chin in one of his hands, "You are not stupid, ugly, or any other negative thing you can imagine," he said. "What you _are_ is: smart, funny, courageous, beautiful, strong, caring, kind, honest...need I say more?"

I smiled, "Beautiful?" I asked, I really wanted to believe him, but that stupid little voice in my head told me that I was never going to be beautiful. I felt my eyes begin to water, nobody but Reneé, and my friends had told me that.

"Yes, you are beautiful. Don't listen to what other people tell you. It's like that song by Kellie Pickler, "Don't You Know You're Beautiful." or that one by Tim McGraw, "She Don't Know She's Beautiful." You are beautiful, inside and out," he said pausing for a second, "Especially out," he said stroking my cheek

A tear escaped, beautiful. This beyond perfect male thought_ I _was beautiful. I couldn't speak. "No one has ever..." I trailed off. My voice choking. You know that feeling when you know you're going to cry but hold it in and don't talk because you know that if you do you will start balling? You know how I'm feeling then.

Edward put his hands on either side of my face, "You are very beautiful. Even more so then any female off the face of the earth, past, present, and future," he said. He stared into my eyes, "Want me to explain? Your deep blue eyes are like an ocean, deep dark and never ending. Your hair is soft like a feather, but strong and thick like Emmett," he smiled and I laughed, "It's the color of oak, but it shines like a gorgeous curly penny in the sun."

I looked down embarrassed. Surely this wasn't me he was talking about. It must be someone else, had to be. He shook his head, "Why can't you see that you're beautiful?" he asked.

"Maybe cuz I'm not?" I suggested.

He shook his head, "You have major self-esteem issues, and you drive me nuts," I was about to respond but he beat me to it, "in a good way, especially when you're reading and your glasses fall down your nose without you noticing."

I shook my head defeated...for now, "You won't let this go will you?" I asked.

"Never," he said then suddenly his lips were on mine.

**

* * *

**

OH! I kissed Edward Cullen! WOO. (In my dreams anyway). I know it's short...sorry.

**Review!?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Still got nothing, just continue.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

KPOV

I was at home physically, but mentally I was back at Edwards...kissing him.

"Earth to Kya!" Kyle shouted in my ear.

I jumped about a foot and landed square on my butt, "Ow! Kyle!" I complained.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatev's, so how was Eddie-poo's?" He asked.

"Oh brother!" I complained rolling my eyes, "Who are you Charlie?"

"No, just a nosy guy who hasn't had a date in forever! You are living my love life for me girly so spill," he said.

"If I don't?" I asked.

"Then I'll torture you," I raised an eyebrow, "I'll make you run until you puke."

I groaned, "Urg! Fine, he showed me the house, I met his family, I kissed him..." he cut me off with a squeal.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he shrieked excitedly.

I covered my ears, "Yes!" I tried to shout over him. "I'm right here, no need to shout!"

"But it's your first kiss!" He said enthusiastically, "We have to call the girls!"

I sighed and followed him to my room for my cell.

* * *

EPOV

"Eddie's got a girlfriend!" Emmett began to yell as I walked into the house, proceeding to repeat it.

I growled, "Emmett, if you want to keep your favorite parts, I suggest you stop," I said through my teeth.

He rolled his eyes, "oh really now?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "If you aren't careful, then yes," I said.

"Boys!" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme!" Emmet and I called together.

"So, if you ever need _advice_ on certain things..." He didn't get to finish because I punched him square in the mouth. "Ow!"

I walked away, "remember Eddie, I'm always here!" he called.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could, escaping into the forest. I proceeded to hunt for a few hours, but got very bored very quickly.

I went to Kya's house, her father was asleep, but she was in her room with Kyle. They were talking on the phone on speaker.

"AHHHH!" a girl screamed excited. "You aren't serious?!" How Charlie could sleep through that was a miracle

"Totally girl!" Kyle shouted back.

"Kya's first kiss! Oh it's so exciting! You need to send pictures, like NOW!" the other girl squealed.

"Good for you Kya!" another girl said.

"Kya's got a boy toy, Kya's got a boy toy," another began to sing over and over...just like Emmett.

"Shut up! He's not my boy toy!" Kya half shouted back.

"Sure he's not," said the one who sang.

"Maibe, I don't even know where he wants this to go. Maybe he doesn't want a relationship," Kya said. I rolled my eyes at the thought. _"As much as I want one. If he doesn't though, we'll be friends. I can deal with that,"_ she thought.

"I agree with HAHA , good for you Kyes! **(K-eyes)**!" said Kyle.

_HAHA and Maibe? Are those names?_

"Nikki and the others will flip! Maibe go get them! They _have_ to hear this!" said the one they called HAHA.

"really Hannah that's not necessary," Kya tried to say.

"Oh but it is, your first kiss is a big deal Kyes, we need to spread the good news!" was it HAHA or Hannah? I was confused not an easy feat.

"Hannah's right Kya, we need to spread the love!" Kyle shouted.

"God you guys are making it sound like I screwed him!" Kya said exasperated.

_Ok, didn't need to hear that_ I thought.

"KYA!" a new voice shouted.

"HI KYES!" another shouted.

"HEY GIRL!" a third shouted.

"Hi Nikki, Liz and Annabell," Kya said sounding tired.

"Spill!" said the first.

"Fine Nikki, he told me I was beautiful and I didn't believe him and he tried to convince me and said he wouldn't stop trying to convince me and then kissed me," she said.

"OMG to the MAXXX! Tongue?" the second demanded.

"LIZ! It was her first kiss! You really think he would try to shove his tongue down her throat?" the third voice said.

"You never know!" said the one they called Liz.

"No Liz, no tongue," Kya answered.

_My god her friends are...hormonal_ I thought.

They talked about me for a few hours with promises from Kya to send or post pictures on her facebook. Then Kyle went off to bed and Kya got ready herself. While she was in the shower I snuck through her window and sat in her rocking chair.

She came out in a tang-top and shorts with her long hair braided. When she saw me she jumped. "Edward? How the hell..." she stopped then slapped her forehead, "Oh yea, vampire," she said then sat on the bed. "So, I'm guessing you heard that conversation didn't you?" she asked.

I smiled, "more or less," I said "Your friends are..."

"Freaks?" she asked with a smile.

"I was going to say different. Not freaks," I said.

"But they are freaks," she said. "especially Liz. Did you hear her?"

"Yes, is she always like that?" I asked.

She thought for a second, "Yea pretty much. Annabell and Nikki are really religious, but they still love me," she said playing with her braided hair.

"As they should," I said and looked down, "as I do."

She froze, " what?"

**

* * *

**

OMG! Edward say what?! Well you'll find out soon!

**Review!?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

**None!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

KPOV

_WHAT!? _Did he really just say that? No not possible. My thoughts were scrambled and that was the only thing I could get out in actual words, "What?" I asked dumb founded.

Edward smiled, "I believe you heard me. Shall I say it in French? J'adore vous,"he said. **(I love you)**

I felt my mouth hanging open and I knew I should close it but I couldn't. The muscles in my mouth wouldn't work.

"Kya? Are you alright?" Edward asked concerned.

I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed and covered my face. "Pas possible," I mumbled **(Not Possible) **My mind was so scrambled it was stuck in French class. "Vous êtes faux," I mumbled. **(You are lying)**

"Of course it's possible, and I'm not lying," he said. I heard his soft foot falls on my carpet and felt him sit next to me. "You don't see yourself clearly at all you know?" he asked, I felt his hand trace my face. "You are beautiful, in every way."

"Fine, if you are so convinced prove it," I said, sitting up. He was right next to me.

" I can't, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder," he answered.

"You must have bad eye sight then," I said.

He chuckled, "How can I have bad eye sight when I'm a vampire?" he asked smiling.

I glared at him, "Smart ass," I growled.

"Kya, please?" he begged, "I really wish you would believe me. You _are_ beautiful, and I _do_ love you," he said.

Tears began to roll down my face. "But why? I'm not worth it in the least," I told him, my tears coming faster and harder.

He held my face in his hands and wiped my tears with his thumb. "You are worth it, you will always be worth it...have I said it too soon?" he asked. "Have I frightened you away?" he asked sorrow filling his voice.

I shook my head, "No, just contemplating your sanity," I said smiling sadly.

"As am I, love. I seem to always question my sanity. No longer though, you keep me sane," he said stroking my cheeks.

"I will never be good enough for you," I said, "I will never be worthy of you."

He shook his head, "No, love, it's _I _will never be good enough for _you_," he said then kissed me.

* * *

Third Person POV

A female stood outside a small house in the rain. She had to work to keep her head blank, so the vamp in the room wouldn't hear her. She bared her teeth and held back a hiss. She didn't want lover boy finding her.

Shit, her brother was so stupid! A human!? Her human no doubt! She had been tracking this tasty scented bitch for years. She'd been planing it for ages. The perfect kill. Now it was all in the toilet. Down the tubes, gone ruined. She flew as quickly as she could back to Seattle.

As soon as she got into the empty warehouse and roared. "IT'S OVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she shrieked. "ALL THAT WORK! FOR NOTHING!"

"Be calm Heather," said a male staring at a map of the Forks. "All isn't lost yet."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" she demanded. "MY DUMB ASS BROTHER HAS HER! IT'S DONE!"

The male snarled, turning to her, "Calm! Heather, I have a plan. Your brother is a mere complication that can be dealt with, easily. The female will still be ours. I will get my revenge and you will have your target and a happy queen, you have waited this long, it won't kill you to wait a bit more."

**

* * *

**

OH MY GOD! Someone's after me?! (Bites nails nervous) Why? I never did anything! What's after me exactly? Oh Well, anyway, review!

**Luv****  
RWH**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **

**Hello All! I'm home! Finally. So, as you have seen, I have posted Chapters 11-14. This is to celebrate my homecoming! Europe was great! Except for some snotty kids from Texas who were making fun of my group. I'll give'em a good old fashioned Iowa ass kicking! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

KPOV

Edward left for the night and the next morning I sat with Kyle for breakfast at the table. I, of course, spilled about last night after Charlie left for work. I lied and said that Edward had called instead of climbing through my window. That would be just a little weird if Kyle knew the truth.

"What's the matter with me Kyle?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe, you're mental?" he offered. I glared, and he sighed shaking his head. "Kya, like you said, you've never been told that. You flipped when he called you beautiful. My opinion...you let it happen," he said taking a bite of toast.

I looked down, "What if I get hurt?" I asked. I know Edward promised to never hurt me, but my heart still wouldn't believe it.

Kyle took my hand, "Then you get over him, and I kick his ass," he said smiling. "Honey, I know he won't hurt you. He's fallen to hard to hurt you." I was still doubting him. I guess he noticed, "Let yourself be happy."

"I don't know how, I can't get my mind around the concept," I said.

"Stop worrying and just let what happens happen. Seriously, you need to chill. Loosen up, let him love you...let yourself love him back," he said getting up.

"I can't! I don't know how!" I shouted frustrated.

Kyle sighed, "just step back and let the dice roll," he said. I was about to say something else but the door bell rang a second later. The phrase 'saved by the bell' was literal and Kyle went to answer it.

* * *

EPOV

Why did she think that I was lying? I sat in my meadow contemplating that fact. What had I done wrong? Did I go too fast? I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Edward?" Esme's voice came through my thoughts.

I turned to her, "Hello Esme, do you need something?" I asked politely. I wasn't trying to sound mean, I was actually hoping she had something for me to do. I needed to preoccupy my mind from Kya.

"Alice said you needed someone to talk to," she said. Damn Alice, I'll kill that pixie.

I ran my hand over my face, "Yes and no," I said.

She waited, "Are you going to tell me or just lay there?" she asked. When I didn't say anything she sighed, "Does it have anything to do with Kya?" she asked.

I took a deep unnecessary breath. "yes," I said, then it all spilled out. "I told her that I loved her yesterday, but she can't believe it. It's almost like she refuses to believe it. Why? What have I done wrong?"

Esme was quiet for a minute, "Edward, has she been hurt in the past?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"There you go, she's not used to hearing it. My guess is, that she's never heard it before from someone. Maybe she just needs time," she said sitting next to me. "Let her get used to the idea. Don't jump to conclusions," she said. "Try doing stuff with her that she likes. Just for fun, not a date. No pressure towards a relationship. Just fun as friends."

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Esme shrugged, "I'm not the one who knows her," she said.

A thought accrued to me, "I have an idea, I need to go," I said getting up. I turned to Esme before I left, "Thanks Esme."

She smiled, "Of course," she said.

* * *

KyPOV (Kyle)

I went to answer the door. Kya was being so uptight about what had happened. I could easily understand why she wouldn't believe him. With her past in Phoenix, people telling her she was ugly and unwanted, I could see her point.

I opened the door, "Hello?" I asked.

Edward stood there, I knew he belonged with Kya but that didn't mean I couldn't think he was yummy. "I need to talk to you, alone," he whispered.

I nodded and turned my head in the direction of the kitchen, "I'm going on a walk, Kya," I yelled.

I walked out with Edward and he began to talk. "I need your opinion."

I nodded, "Sure."

He told me his plan for an afternoon with Kya and I grinned, "She'd love that!"

* * *

KPOV **(I know I'm switching a lot but please stick with me?)**

I sat in the house alone. Why couldn't I believe Edward? Was it that hard? Yes, it was that hard. I sighed and put my head in my arms. The thing I was afraid of the most was that he was just with me out of pity, or that he was doing it for a bet or something like that. I felt tears soaking through my shirt sleeves. The goddess knows that I wanted to say it back to him last night. I wanted to believe him, to let myself go and just jump in head first. My heart may have wanted to but my head wouldn't let me.

My mind kept telling me that he was lying and that I was never going to be with anyone. That I would die old and alone. That thought made my tears come faster. Could I do what Kyle said? Let go, and let him love me? Let myself love him in return. Part of me knew he wouldn't stick around if I kept up my attitude and that part wanted it, wanted him to leave. While the other wanted to die at the thought.

My tears came even faster in frustration. I didn't know how! It was the kind of thing you learned with experience and I had no experience in this, I was over whelmed and over my head. I got up from the table leaving the dishes on it and ran to my room. I got out my lilac candle and wooden matches and lit the candle. Whispering my prayer as I did so. **(below)**

_Opening prayer _

_By Kya_

_With this flame I ignite my faith in her._

_With this flame I invoke the stars to watch over me._

_My they both bless this day and protect the future._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes sitting cross legged on the floor. I prayed to Selene for guidance. I begged her to show me the right path, and I sat there trying to calm myself. Deep breaths.

Ten minutes later my tears had stopped and I was calming down. Kyle called my name from downstairs. "Up Here Kyle!" I called getting off the floor and stretching.

He opened my door and looked at my spread. "Are you ok?" he asked. He knew I only prayed in the day light when I was upset. At night is the time I like to pray because I feel more connected to the goddess in her time of the day.

I took another deep breath, "Yea, I'm just a bit...over whelmed."

"Well, Edward is downstairs. He would like to know if you would like to spend the day with him. Because we do have the day off after all," he said. Oh that's right, the school had to close today because of a water problem.

"Did he say what we would be doing?" I asked.

Kyle grinned so wide it made me contemplate his sanity, "Yes, but I'm under orders to not say a word about it to you," he said. "So, is that a yes? He also said that it was purely as friends, nothing more."

I smiled. That made me feel better, "Sure, I'll be down in a minute," I said heading to my closet.

When I came down the stairs Edward was talking to Kyle and Kyle was grinning like a fool the whole time. "Is there something I need to know?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm allowed to disclose," Kyle said. I glared at him and he shrugged.

I was trying to avoid Edward's eyes. I felt like an idiot for how I acted last night and this morning. I had decided to just let things play out, to try and stand back and let fate take over.

Edward lead me to his car and drove off to the freeway. I raised an eyebrow confused, "Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

He smiled, "It's a surprise," he said. "But' I will tell you that we are going to Seattle."

"Seattle?" I muttered. What on earth could be in Seattle?

We road in silence for a while. Edward broke it after a half an hour "Kya, I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to frighten you away," he said.

"No, you didn't. I've never heard that from someone outside my family and friends. I guess, my mind set is that nobody likes me. That's just how it's always been and to have someone tell me that was a shock. So, I'm the one who should be apologizing to _you_." I said I still wasn't meeting his eyes. "So, Edward, I'm sorry for my behavior last night."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said.

"I think it is," I said staring straight ahead.

"Even though it isn't?" Edward countered.

I sighed, "what ever" I said. I wasn't in the mood for an argument. Why did I always screw up? I was unintentionally making him leave...or he will. He will get tired of me and eventually get sick of loving someone who won't return feeling because of self-esteem issues.

"Kya, you don't always screw up and I wish you wouldn't think that," Edward said

"Think what?" I asked confused.

"That you think I will leave you. I couldn't, I never would be able to," he said. He was in a parking lot now, I didn't look up to see where we were. He took my chin gentility had me look up, "Kya, look at me," he said. I looked into his eyes. They were a deep gold today. "I'll always wait for you."

"Why?" I asked.

He smiled "Because you are worth waiting for," he said stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"If you say so," I said. My heart was leaping in my chest. How badly I wanted to believe every word, but my head wouldn't believe him like my heart would.

"I am saying so. Please believe that you are worth it?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "I'm trying to, but changing my head is difficult, even though there's nothing up there," I half joked.

He held my face in both of his hands and smiled, "That's all I ask. I happen to think that you have plenty up there," he said back. I was disappointed when he let go of my face. "we're here," he said getting out and opening my door.

It was a large green building with some windows near the roof. There were also two other green buildings near by. I looked at Edward confused. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Seattle," he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "No shit Dick Tracy," I said, causing him to laugh.

"Actually, We're in Kirkland, at a place called Flicka Farms," he said looking around.

"Edward Cullen?" a female voice asked. Edward turned and nodded. The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Taylor. You must be...Kea," she said struggling with my name.

"Kya," I said holding out my hand, "Nice to meet you Taylor."

"Are you ready to start?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow confused, "Start what?" I asked turning to Edward.

He was smiling, "Your riding lesson," he said.

**

* * *

**

Yea, I know I ended it there, how did I react? Sorry, but you have to wait for the next chapter!

**Luv**

**RWH**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

**Nothing to report...on with the story. **

**WARNING!: FOWL LANGUAGE FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! (THE F-WORD IS USED A LOT!)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Third Person POV

Heather sat in a tree by the house as she watched her targets friend leave. She waited five minutes before jumping from the tree. "All clear," she said to her partner.

Charles came out from the other end of the property and nodded. "Keep a look out, I'll go in," he told her. She nodded, and took off her clothes. She shook out her feathers, grateful for the air on her forming wings. Her arms ached as her wings formed, being folded so long made them sore. Her feet grew talons where her toe nails had been at the same time her nails grew longer and more talon like as well. She hissed, "Be sure not to be seen, or you will be the next one on your queens hit list!" he shouted as Heather took to the skies with a hawk like cry.

* * *

KPOV

"A riding lesson? Are you serious?" I said genuinely excited. Edward ginned and nodded, "Oh My God! This is amazing!" I enthused.

Edward laughed, "Kyle said you would like it," he said.

"Try love it!" I said as we followed Taylor into one of the smaller green buildings. They were apparently barns and the bigger building was an indoor arena. "Thank you so much!"

Edward chuckled again, "You're welcome," he said.

"Ok, here we are, This is the beginners end of the barn," Taylor interrupted, "You can pick a horse from here and we can get started."

I refrained from squealing in excitement, and walked down the isle looking at all the horses. They all seemed to be in their own worlds. When I got to the end one horse was watching me intently, It nickered softly and was reaching it's nose out to me. Its eyes were soft and sweet.

I walked over to it and read the name plate: _Almira_. "Hello pretty," I whispered. I let her smell my hand and then stroked her cheek.

"Almira? Good choice," (Ahl-MEE-rah)Taylor said. "We call her Allie for short." Taylor showed me how to clean her and get a saddle and other equipment on her, what it was called and how to use it. She explained the difference between Western style riding and English style. "You're going to be riding Western," she explained.

The Arena was empty of other people other then us. Almira was a gray Arabian Taylor said.

Taylor showed me how to get on and I was off.

**(Later)**

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed.

Edward chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it," he said. "I remembered your screen name and I had a feeling you would like it. I had to check with Kyle first and call in a favor to the owner of the barn."

"It was very nice of you Edward, Thanks," I said looking out the window as I blushed. I saw something in the sky, it was big. I don't mean just big, I mean BIG! It was huge, too huge to be a bird. "Edward? What's that in the sky?" I asked.

Edward looked out the windshield and stiffened. "No," he mumbled in disbelief. He rolled down his window and sniffed. "Shit!" he cursed and slammed on the gas making the car bolt forward.

"Not that I don't like going fast, but what the hell is that thing?" I asked, it was following us. It was close enough that I could see that it was a woman...wait a woman? It was. It was a woman with red/brown feathers covering her body.

"Stay down!" he ordered. I ducked my head down and waited for his answer, "It's...I think it's called a Harpy, half woman half bird. Her mind is very easy to read...she's after you. Her queen wants you dead...her name is...Heather Masen."

"Masen? Any relation to you?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment, "I think...she's my half sister..." he said pausing, "Her mind is so simplistic that I can read everything...she is an assassin for her queen...Queen Georgina...she's wanted you dead, for your future...but now she feels that you know too much about the world hidden from mortal eyes...She doesn't want the Volturi getting involved, they mess up her plans..."

I was in shock...someone wanted to kill me? What?...I had a feeling my life would take this turn. "She has help...a vampire...Charles Torrent...he wants me...well, he wants...Shit, she figured me out...shes blocking me now," he cursed again and got out his phone. "Emmett...Yes, she's following us now...the sky...I'm coming home now...still a few hours...the male?...I think he's at her house...I don't know!...Talk to Alice..." he sighed, "...No, I don't...Our house!...Have her tell him something...anything!"

He continued to yell at Emmett more, I didn't know what about but I had a feeling that it was about me. For some reason, the thought of someone/something wanting to kill me didn't bother me as much as it should have. This was how I should have acted when he told me that he loved me. At the memory, my heart soared.

"I love him," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Edward asked distracted.

"I love you," I said with conviction.

Edward sighed, "Kya, you don't have to say that. I won't let you die," he said.

"I'm not saying it because I may die," I said. Wow, my realizations come at really bad times. "I love you."

"Kya..." he started.

"I love you!" I said cutting him off. Every time he tried to argue with me, I repeated it.

Edward's eyes were torn, "You know I love you too. I won't deny that. I just don't want you to lie because you think you're going to die," he said.

"I'm NOT!" I said. "Seriously, your acting like I did when you told me."

"I will never let her hurt you, I will never let anything hurt you...not if I can help it," He said.

My heart sank, "Have I said it too late? Have you stopped loving someone who couldn't return your love?" I asked keeping my voice even.

He turned to me, "I could never stop loving you. I love you," he said taking my hand.

His hand was cold and hard, not unpleasantly so just noting it. "I love you too," I said without hesitation squeezing his hand.

* * *

Third POV

Heather soared above the Volvo containing her mark and her half brother. _Gah! I hate this waiting, can't I just kill her?_ She thought hissing. Suddenly the Volvo sprang forward, causing Heather to fly faster. She followed them for a while then realized that Edward was reading her mind and shut down her barriers. _Slime ball, can't wait to kill him either_ she thought. They were confessing their love for one another, _How cute, I may just throw up_.

"Emmett...Yes, she's following us now...the sky...I'm coming home now...still a few hours...the male?...I think he's at her house...I don't know!...Talk to Alice..." Edward sighed, he must have been on the phone "...No, I don't...Our house!...Have her tell him something...anything!"

_Shit!_ They know about Charles. She landed quickly and took her phone that hung on a chain around her neck, "Charles? They've figured it out," she said.

"HOW!? This will set things back!" He demanded.

"My Brother read my mind," she said through gritted teeth. "Can I kill him?"

"No, you know why I need him," Charles said, she heard wind and figured that he was running back to the warehouse.

Heather hissed, "Yes, I do." she grumbled angrily.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect back up plan," he said, "We have no time for our original plan, it's been blown. Come back to the warehouse and we'll figure it out."

"got it, on my way," she said then took off.

* * *

APOV

The visions thrust themselves on me and I stopped talking to Emmett and actually fell to the floor. Jasper followed me down holding me and asking what I was seeing.

_Vision 1_

_I was at a place on the Highway, I saw a mile marker and quickly took note of it. I saw Edward's Volvo down the road and watched as it was rammed by a red bird/woman thing. It smashed into a tree and the woman landed by the passenger side and snatched an unconscious Kya from the seat. I saw the clock and took note of the time. Edward roared. He wasn't able to get out quick enough to stop the woman from taking Kya. As the thing flew away with Kya in its claws He roared again in agony and fury._

_End_

_Vision 2_

_I was in a warehouse this time, it was old and the floor was weak oak, the walls were concrete. In one of the corners furthest away from the door was an iron chair. In the chair was a woman, her head was slumped so I couldn't see her face. Her hair though was a blond, it could almost be mistaken for light brown. She was wearing a white tang top, jeans and tennis shoes. The woman groaned and shook her head, looking up. Her eyes were blue, deep blue with a darker blue around the outer edge of the iris._

_It was Kya. She had cuts along her bare arms, and blood leaking from somewhere on her hairline. She was chained to the chair by her wrists and ankles. _

"_Ah, good. Sleeping beauty is awake," a male voice said._

_Kya did a human version of a growl, "What the hell? Who the Fuck are you and why am I here?" she demanded. I've never heard her swear like that before._

"_Such language for a lady Charles, maybe I should claw out her vocal cords?" a woman said. She was covered in feathers and her eyes were a violent shade of red with bursts of black. It was the same woman who had taken Kya from the car. _

"_No Heather, we mustn't...yet. You were right though, she does smell appetizing," Charles said to her. To Kya he said, "I am Charles Torrent, and you are here to first get your little boy friend here, and then to die."_

_End_

I screamed when I came out of it. "Alice! What did you see?!" Jasper asked I guessed that I wasn't talking as I saw what I did. I relayed the visions as I shook and tried to not dry sob. "It will all start at Mile marker 234 on the Highway Edward is on with Kya in 5 minutes." I finished. Jasper held me close trying to calm me down.

"Call Edward!" Carlisle shouted, "get ready for a possible fight."

"All right! I get it kick birdy ass!" Emmett shouted.

**

* * *

**

Alright! I'm going to get kidnapped!...wait...thats bad. Well, review and tell me your predictions on what will happen next. Remember, what Alice sees isn't always what will happen (foreshadowing?).

**Tell me what you think Charles wants with Edward? Please?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, Now for chapter 16, I think I'm going to start wrapping up the story soon. It all depends on the outcome...0.0 can you guess? Virtual cookies for people who guess right! ;)**

**WARNING!: FOWL LANGUAGE! (THE F-WORD IS USED A LOT!)**

* * *

Chapter 16

KPOV

The car ride was silent until about an hour from Forks something smashed into our car right as Edward's phone rang. Edward gritted his teeth and tried to keep us from the wooded shoulder. The thing slammed into the car again. Sending us for the trees, "HOLD ON!" Edward shouted trying to maneuver us from the trees.

As the driver side crunched into the tree, my head hit something and I passed out.

**(We all know how this part happens. It's just as Alice saw)**

**(Later)**

I groaned. My head was killing me and my arms stung. I looked up I was in a building. Gray walls with an old wood floor. It looked like a bird had been living here...a big one. Huge feathers littered the floor with carcasses of animals.

_Ew,_ I thought.

"Ah, Sleeping beauty awakes," a male voice said. I growled at him, he chuckled. "Oh, very funny. Quite amusing for a human."

"What the Fuck do you want!?" I demanded. I saw the man finally, he had black hair slicked back, and black dress pants and a red button up shirt that looked like silk with the sleeves rolled up. His eyes matched his shirt, bright red.

"Such language for a lady Charles, maybe I should claw out her vocal cords?" a woman said. She was covered in feathers and her eyes were a violent shade of red with bursts of black. It was the same woman who I'd seen from the car. Heather

"No Heather, we mustn't...yet," Charles said to her. He turned to me "I am Charles Torrent, and you are here to first get your little boyfriend here, and then to die," he said simply.

"Edward is smarter than that!" I shouted. "He won't fall for your trick!"

Charles laughed and Heather spoke, "Simplistic Human," she said, "He will come running," she said then walked to me and raised one of her arms/wings. At the end of them were what I guessed were her hands. They were wrinkled gray skin with sickening black claws her feet looked like large eagle talons. She brought it close to my face and scratched slowly along my face, I bit my tongue and didn't scream or even tear. "He will see you bloody and want to kill. To bad he will be too late," she snorted in disgust, "My moronic brother, falling for a human." she paused shaking her head. I could feel blood coming from my new cut, it wasn't deep bit it still hurt. "He was weak, if he had been smart he would have changed you. I though, will let you live," she paused again, "My queen has an offer, join her and you will live, or don't and die," she said.

I spit at her, "here's an answer for you bitch, FUCK YOU!" I shouted. "Kill me for all I fucking care!"

Heather screeched and lunged for me. Charles caught her before she was able to reach me and threw her back, "Not yet!" he yelled.

She hissed and flew to one of the rafters, perching there to seethe.

_Edward, Please don't come! _I prayed. _Keep yourself safe. _Then I prayed to the Goddess to save me, and to keep Edward safe.

* * *

EPOV

"We need to go after her!" I shouted.

"No, that's what the male wants!" Alice argued with me. "He wants you for something Edward!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I roared, "They have her Alice! They can have me, but not her!"

"Clam yourself Edward!" Carlisle said, "Alice is right, they want you to come for Kya."

"But if we don't do anything then she will die and the male Charles will come here for Edward," Alice said. "I haven't seen where they are, but I will."

* * *

APOV

I was in my and Jaspers room waiting for a vision. _Show me Kya...where are they holding her?...is..._I didn't get to finish my thought.

_Vision_

"_Charles, he's not going to come! Let me kill her now!" the female _

"_No, I must have him! She will kill me!" Charles said grabbing his hair. It was disheveled and limp now instead of the slicked back look he had when I had seen him last. "We mustn't give up. I need to have Edward Cullen!" he shouted._

"_Who will kill you?" Heather demanded._

_Charles was actually shaking, "don't want to die....will kill me...." he babbled insanely._

"_Then we will provoke him, I will fly to the house and threaten to kill his love Keya," she said her feathers ruffling._

"_IT'S KYA YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kya yelled from another room, "FUCKING GET IT RIGHT YOU RETARD!"_

_Heather hissed and ran out the door. _"A little longer" _I thought. She spread her wings and I took advantage of her height to look around and see where the warehouse was. I saw a street sign, and a water tower. _

_End_

"Port Angles! Westbrooke Street! An old wool factory!" I shouted.

Everyone was in my room instantly. "Alice?" Jasper asked. "What did you see?" he asked.

"The woman Heather is going to come her and try to get Edward to follow her to the warehouse. Someone _really_ wants Edward. A woman...Charles didn't say who, just that if they didn't have Edward that they would kill Charles. Kya is still fine, and fiery, I've never heard her swear like I've been seeing her saying. Worse than a dirty sailer," I said.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked.

"An old wool factory in Port Angles on Westbrooke Street," I told him.

"Alright, let's go, all together," Carlisle said.

_Vision_

_we got to the warehouse, Kya was gone, and the male and female were gone too._

_End_

"No," I said. "Edward has to arrive first, they will run if we all go together. We should be five minutes behind him at least," I said.

"Alright," Carlisle said then turned to Edward, "go get her son."

Edward nodded not needing to be told twice and ran into the forest and I began to count and wait for the right time to leave.

**

* * *

**

So? will I live? Find out later....soon?

**Review?**

**RWH**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **

**No comment...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

APOV

I was getting ready to say it was time when I was thrust into another vision.

_Vision_

_It wasn't like my other visions. I couldn't talk to my family, it was almost like I was dreaming. It was the middle of the night, a full moon glowed brightly in the black sky. Stars flecked the sky making beautiful patterns._

"_Alice," the voice was female and unfamiliar. I turned and saw a woman, she was tall with long black hair that was wavy reaching her hips, slim eyebrows, her eyes were a bright pale silver and seemed to glow. Her lips were painted a frosty blue. She was wearing an Ancient Greek toga that was pinned with a full moon symbol. She also wore a necklace with a crescent moon pendent. She had slim silver arm bands weaving up her arms and she was barefoot. "Hello Mary Alice Brandon."_

"_Who are you?" I asked surprised that I could speak, I never could in my other visions._

"_This isn't one of your visions. I only used your ability to converse with you," she said. "Can you not guess who I am?"_

_I thought for a second..."Selene, Goddess of the Moon," I said in revelation._

_She smiled, "Yes," she said then her face was serious, "I have confidence that you will save my follower Kyalene Suzan Swan. I want you to do something for me, give her this as soon as you can," she held her hand up and a necklace appeared and floated above her hand. It was a crescent moon on either side of a full moon. "it is the triple goddess symbol. It represents my three forms: maid, mother, and crone." she paused, "she is very important to the future, and it is imperative that you have her put this on as soon as she's free of her binds," she said. "do you understand? Can you do as I ask?"_

_I nodded, "yes, goddess," I said. _

_She smiled, "Thank you, you understand about the future. There is a future that is dependent on Kya, you will see it some day. The decisions haven't been made for you to see it. Let her know that I am watching over her and that I will explain things when she is safe," she said then turned to look at the full moon. "I must return. My time with you is at an end, thank you again Mary Alice Brandon. Farewell."_

_End_

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head and squeezed my fist slightly. The necklace was there. I put it in my pocket. "Nothing we need to go," I said running out the door, my family following.

* * *

KPOV

"Charles, he's not going to come! Let me kill her now!" Heather yelled.

"No, I must have him! She will kill me!" Charles said grabbing his hair. It was disheveled and limp now instead of the slicked back look that he used to have. It had gotten disheveled from him running his hands through is hair and from pulling it. "We mustn't give up. I need to have Edward Cullen!" he shouted.

"Who will kill you?" Heather demanded.

Charles was actually shaking, "don't want to die....will kill me...." he babbled insanely.

"Then we will provoke him, I will fly to the house and threaten to kill his love Keya," she said her feathers ruffling.

"IT'S KYA YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled from another room, "FUCKING GET IT RIGHT YOU RETARD!"

Heather hissed at me and ran out the door. A few minutes later she was back with a huge shit eating grin, "Guess who's on his way?" she said.

He looked up his eyes had a glimmer of hope and terror. "Who?" his voice was eager and nervous.

Her grin got even bigger, "Edward Cullen," she said. My heart dropped.

Charles sighed in relief, and ran his hands through his hair to fix it to it's slicked back look. "Great him at the door Heather," he said.

_Edward! Its a trap! The guy wants you for something...I don't know what for, but I don't want you to die!_ I thought.

"See, I told you he would come, your little boy toy is so predictable. He _has_ to save his little human pet," he said walking over and took my chin in his hand.

I jerked my head back out of his grip, "Don't touch my you fucking prick!" I shouted.

"Kya!?" Edwards voice rang out through the still air.

My heart lept and fell at the same time. He hadn't taken my advice, but the other part of me screamed _"HE'S HERE!"_

"Edward!" I shouted back. He came through a doorway with Heather, full bird bitch mode, following behind him. As soon as he saw me he ran over, "Kya are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. _You shouldn't have come_ I thought to him.

_We have a plan. _He mouthed and stroked my cheek "Don't worry," he said, "I'll get you out of here soon."

"That brother is an inaccurate statement, neither of you shall leave...alive," Heather said grinning, I noticed now a set of small fangs.

_Freaky Fucked Up Bird Bitch_ I thought. Edward held back a smile.

Edward stood in front of me, "That's debatable," he said. "I won't let you hurt her," even if his voice was like velvet, it had a deep undertone of menace that made Charles take an automatic step back and Heather flinched.

I felt the ropes holding my hands start to loosen and Alice's voice in my ear, "Stay still, keep your hands behind your back just like this," she said and the rope disappeared. I was free. I felt something fall around my neck and I glanced down for a second, "It's the Triple Goddess symbol, Selene told me to give it to you. She will explain later." Selene? As in the my Goddess? I trusted Alice but was she serious? I hoped that she was telling the truth. When I felt it around my neck I felt...different. That was the only way to describe it. Like there was a charge in my veins, an electric pulse almost like when we were in Biology.

"We won't let you hurt her," it was Emmett's voice, as he came through the open skylight. Behind him Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie. "Let my little sister go!" Rosalie was in a crouch next to Jasper and Emmett lowered himself into a crouch and growled.

Carlisle was upright. He walked in front of his crouching family. "If you don't do as we ask then we will be forced to act," he said calmly.

Edward suddenly hissed, "He wants me because one of the Volturi guard has told him that if he delivers me, that he will be allowed to join their ranks," he said, "Someone has been told to kill him if he fails...a Mira," he said.

Charles hissed, "I will have you! I refuse to die!" he yelled.

Alice was still behind me, silent. Then I felt her touch my arm, "When I say, get up and get behind me," she whispered. Charles lunged for Edward, "NOW!" she called.

I jumped up and located her directly behind my chair. She took my arm and rushed me away towards the rest of the family. Heather screeched and lunged for me.

Emmett growled and intercepted her in mid air. Jasper charged for where Edward and Charles were tackling him, I turned away. I felt like crying, I finally felt my fear. I had to stay calm though. I took the necklace that Alice had given me and held it. I hoped that if it was from Selene, that I would feel more calm. It did help, it was almost like she was standing there with me holding me in a calming and protective embrace.

Rosalie moved to crouch in front of Alice and me, and Carlisle went to help Emmett with Heather. She was making a bunch of bird sounds and trying to claw her way past Emmett to me. Carlisle jumped and tackled her from behind.

"How do we kill her!?" Emmett shouted. Heather screamed as Emmett started to pull feathers.

"She can be killed like any mortal!" Edward said I didn't want to see what he was doing so I hid my face in Alice's back.

"Easy Kya," Alice said and I felt her cold arms holding me, "You're safe now."

I heard the crackle and felt the heat of a fire and screeches from burning bodies. I felt light headed and the room felt like it was spinning around me.

Then my world went black, the last thing I heard was my name yelled by several voices. "KYA!"

**

* * *

**

Sorry, but you have to tune in to see whats going on with me...lol that's still weird to say. Review?

**Luv**

**RWH**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

**Hello all! You get to see whats going to happen! So, read on!**

Chapter Eighteen

KPOV

I was aware that I was still out of it, my mind seemed to be wandering. I was in a meadow like place, and all I could see for miles in any direction was grass and some closed wildflowers. It was midnight. I don't know how I knew, but the full moon in the background seemed to tell me like a clock. The sky was black, but had billions of stars all over. I couldn't stop looking at them and the full moon that dominated the sky.

"Ah, Kyalene," a voice said. I turned and saw a woman, she was tall with long black hair that was wavy reaching her hips, slim eyebrows, her eyes were a bright pale silver and seemed to glow. Her lips were painted a frosty blue. She was wearing an Ancient Greek toga that was pinned with a full moon symbol. She also wore a necklace with a crescent moon pendent. She had slim silver arm bands weaving up her arms and she was barefoot.

My eyes went wide, I knew her immediately "My Lady!" I said and fell to my knees bowing my head.

"My daughter, there is no need for that. Up, get off the ground and hold your head up straight, we are equals," she said. I felt her hands on my arms, they were chilled, not cold like the Cullen's, and not warm like a normal humans. It was like she had been holding something cold for a few minutes. I got up at her command, "There we are. You should not diminish yourself, think of me as an equal not a higher being."

"Yes, my Lady...I mean...I don't know," I said confused.

She chuckled, "Just Selene is fine my dear," she said. She looked to the necklace that hung from my throat. "Ah, Alice did as I asked. She is a good friend Kya," Selene said.

"She is," I agreed.

"I know you are wondering about why I have brought you here," she said gesturing grandly to the never ending meadow. I nodded, "the future my dear. You play a key role in the future. This necklace will ensure the future goes as planned," she said indicating my necklace from her. "You feel different now don't you?"

Could she see? Read my mind? "Yes," I said confused.

"This is your choice," she said and paused. "You can return the necklace and return to a normal life, or you can keep it and become one on my close followers, a Starlet."

"What would that entail?" I asked. One question burning my insides.

"The duty to protect my human followers. Powers, things like Ice and Lunar and Space abilities. Physical strength, mental abilities, the best training in all forms of combat and language, and of course Immortality," she said and I made my decision right then.

"I'll join you, My Lady," I said and knelt. I will admit, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live forever, but Vamperism (even like the Cullen's did it) wasn't my idea of a life. I will also say, that I wanted to be with Edward forever. This was a way to ensure it. Being with my Goddess was an even more fulfilling thought.

* * *

APOV

I finished my vision, **(what we just saw)** and turned to Edward and the rest of the family on the floor of the forest surrounding the flaming old factory.

Edward's face was grim, "How long Alice?" he said his voice dead.

I looked sadly at my family, "3 months," I said then looked down, "Possibly more."

Edward sound like he was going to cry, "Is she hurt?" he asked.

"No, but I can't tell you anything. She'll explain things when she wakes up," I said. "I'll take her home, we should fabricate evidence that she died in there and move in the morning," I suggested.

"No, I'll take her home," Edward said.

**

* * *

Yea, I know it's short and confusing, but everything will hopefully be explained. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me!**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, We're skipping to 4 months later when I'm waking up. I know I said 3 but it took longer than we thought ;)**

**This is a filler chapter and there's a lot of information so ask any questions and I will be happy to answer them, or just continue to the next chapter and I explain everything.**

**On we go!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

KPOV

I was on my knees in the meadow that had been my home for 4 months. My fellow Starlets in training behind me, my two best friends and new sisters (fully trained Starlets) of the group were at either side of me, and Selene in front of me. I had made friends with all of the girls, but two were even closer than the rest. On my left was Dianne, she had short brown hair with blond highlights and was about my hight. She wore glasses and was in a pale blue dress that went to her knees and had thick straps and had a waxing crescent moon across the chest. She was also bare foot with silver bracelets on her wrists. On my right was Lori. She had long black hair with red highlights and purple tips. Her outfit was the same as Dianne's except that Lori's was black with a white waning crescent and her hair was in a braid. Dianne's hair was just jelled back.

My hair was longer too, reaching my waist instead of mid back like before. My hair was also braided and had streaks of silver ribbon and had lighter blond highlights. My skin was paler that before (living at Midnight all the time didn't help). My and everyone else's eyes were the same color (or changed to blue) and seemed to glow. My dress was the same style as the rest but it was silver with a dark gray full moon

"Starlet, are you ready to join your sisters?" Selene asked me referring to Dianne and Lori. Each Starlet was with two others, creating the three phases of the moon Dianne was the waxing crescent, Lori was the waning crescent, Selene had given me the Full moon and thus the head of the little group. I had argued that I wasn't the right choice, that someone else who had been there longer should take the spot but she refused to give it to someone else.

"It's not my place to decide that my Lady," I answered automatically. "If you give me your blessing, I am ready for the challenges presented," I said. I _really _missed Edward. When I was meditating, I could hear him next to my physical body, talking, breathing...

"My daughter you are ready," she turned to the rest of the Starlets. "Some of you have seen this before. Others are witnessing this for the first time," she paused, "You all have seen this Starlet, some may know her. For those who don't Her name before today was Kyalene Swan. With my blessing today, and my mark to complete her training and her fellow sisters as well, their names will change," she stopped and went to Dianne first. "Dianne Smith, you have completed your training. I have given you the waxing crescent symbol of your dress, you are the first to appear in the moons phases, you tell us when I am able to look at my followers fully. You also are intelligent and motherly, so I give you the name of Mika." she touched Dianne's left shoulder with her thumb. Where it touched a small waxing crescent moon appeared.

Mika **(Dianne) **bowed her head, "Thank you my Lady, I shall use my training well," she said.

Selene then turned to Lori, "Lori Gilds, you have completed your training. I have given you the waning crescent symbol of your dress, you are the final to appear in the moons phases, you tell us when I can't watch my followers fully, but let others know that I'm still here to watch over them. You also have a good sense of humor, and a strong fighter. So, today I give you the name of Ayita." she touched Lori's right shoulder with her thumb and a small waning crescent moon appeared.

Ayita **(Lori) **bowed her head, "Many thanks my Lady," she said then smiled "rock on."

Selene chuckled, then turned to me, "Ah Kyalene Swan, this day is the day that you will receive your blessing. When I came to you, you were trapped. Sense then you have worked hard, and put your blood sweat and tears into your training, as anyone here does. I hereby bless you as a full Starlet," she touched my triple moon pendent and the full moon center changed to a garnet gem (my birthstone). "As a mark of the completion of your training your name changes today. I gave you the full moon for a good reason," she paused for a second, "you know I can easily watch my followers during a full moon. In turn, you are the leader of this group the head sister. I will always be in contact with you, able to look through your eyes. You are also kind, honest, and a fierce fighter when called upon. You are also very precious to the man you love," I tensed, I would see Edward again today, "So today, I give you the name Tehya Mai," she said and touched the base of my throat and a slight chill was isolated there.

I stood up, "Thank you My Goddess, I shall do my best to not disappoint," I said.

Selene spoke to all three of us, "My newest Starlet's, do you swear, to protect those around you, human and other wise?" she asked and turned to Mika first.

"Yes, My Lady," she said.

Ayita spoke next, "Yes," she said strongly.

Finally Selene looked to me, "Of course My goddess," I said then everything was black again.

**

* * *

So? I know it was kind of boring, but the next one will be better. **

**The names are Native American they mean:**

**Mika- Motherly**

**Ayita- Fighter **

**Tehya Mai- Precious Coyote**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

**This is a better chapter. I "wake up". Read on!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

KPOV

The next thing I heard was a voice that I was all to eager to hear, "She will wake up in 3...2...1," Alice said.

On cue I opened my eyes and closed them again, it was really bright in the middle of the day, I'd been living in the dark for so long. "Ow too bright," I mumbled.

"Kya!" Emmett was right next to me I guessed. I jerked away from the sound and covered my ears with my hands and buried my face in a pillow.

"Emmett!" Alice softly chastised. "Shut the drapes Jasper, no one talk to loud."

Sun seemed to disappear and I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around, _Where are you?_ I thought hoping Mika and Ayita would hear.

_Good question,_ Ayita said. _I'll get more info and get back to you._

_I'm in a big city somewhere...Chicago I think._ Mika said.

I rubbed my face, my sisters didn't land with me and that upset me. My eyes were still out of focus and hurt from the initial glare of the sun.

"Kya?" Alice spoke again, she was practically whispering.

"Yea Alice?" I asked back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded and wiped my face trying to get my eyes to focus. "I'd be better if I wasn't deaf, and half blind right now," I said. After a few minutes I was able to see normally, in the room was Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett was in the doorway. "Where's..." Alice answered before I could ask.

"Hunting, I couldn't see when you woke up..." she paused seeming confused, "it was like I was being blocked."

"You _were_ being blocked," I said. She looked at me shocked so I continued, "No one can see the Sacred Meadow unless Selene permits it," I said.

"Who?" Emmett asked. I ignored his question

"The what?" Carlisle asked.

"Sacred Meadow, it is a place in limbo where Selene, My goddess, resides. My consciousness was there while my body was here," I sat up and people gasped. "What?" I asked.

"That's not what you were like this morning," Alice said.

I looked down and I was wearing the same thing that I had been in the Meadow. "in a way I was. It's hard to explain. It's almost like one of Alice's visions, but well, I could interact with the people. Selene told me that I could chose..." I stopped, "I don't want to say anything else until everyone else is here....where is here?"

"New York City," Alice said, "Easy to hide, and great shopping, can take you shopping?" she asked, _Same old Alice_ I thought.

"Can I have a human minute?" I asked.

"Of course," Esme said ushering everyone out. She gave me a smile before she left too.

_Mika? Ayita? Do you guys know were you are?_

_I found Ayita, we're in New York City, Times Square and it's _really_ bright!_ Mika complained.

_That's what happens when you live at midnight for 109 years._ Ayita said. _Rock music is the best in this era too._ She said. I rolled my eyes, Ayita had grown up in the 80's with the great love of Rock and Roll and Mika grew up the 1900's in a highly catholic house hold...imagine their surprise when she chose Paganism.

I could get the Cullen's to help me find them. Two women with blue and black dresses with a tattoo on one shoulder...how hard could it be to find them? Then I realized it was New York City and I had a feeling it would take forever.

I took a shower and braided my hair. I put my dress back on (the beauty of things made in the Sacred Meadow is they never have to be washed). I heard the purr of a car outside. Edward was coming home.

My heart sped up. I finally got to see Edward again. The grin on my face was hard to contain. I looked out my window through the drapes.

He got out of the drivers side. He was even more perfect than before, memory would never do him justice. Like one of the Greek gods. His bronze hair, was a mess on his head, his clothes looked wrinkled. The closer I looked the older he seemed. He looked old and tired.

"I'm going to Kya's room," he said. I could hear it clear as a bell even though he whispered it.

I heard his foot steps on the floor downstairs and soon right outside my door. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs. He came in, his face sad. He was looking down. "Hello Edward," I said.

His head jerked up. "Kya?" he asked his voice full of disbelief.

"Yea," I said. "it's me."

A relieved grin covered his face, and he practically fell to the floor in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. "Kya," he breathed.

I hugged him back realizing he didn't feel like granite anymore. His skin was just a little hard, like his muscles were making it that way. I remembered his scent but my memory was not doing it justice (again). It was like Honey and sunshine.

"I missed you Edward," I said burring my face in his neck.

_Awe how sweet! _Mika said suddenly.

_So, this is the hunk you were talking/thinking about all the time. You're right he _is_ yummy!_ Ayita said. She was so...blunt/80's retro.

_Shut it Ayita, he's mine. Where are you now?_ I asked.

_Still in Times Square. Just waiting for orders Tehya Mai. _Ayita said.

_I'll be there as soon as I can...I just have to make things right with my family and I'll be there._ I said.

_Take your time,_ Mika said.

"I'm so sorry Kya, I didn't mean to..." he began and I stopped him.

"You did nothing to feel sorry for. You saved me, my goddess needed me and that was the only way she could talk with me," I said then took his face in my hands, "You did absolutely nothing wrong," I told him firmly.

"But..." he tried to protest but I cut him off putting my finger on his lips.

"No, don't try that," I said and let one of my hands leave his face. "You have nothing to worry about anymore. I am able to protect myself now. Let's go downstairs, and I can explain," I said standing.

"Kya..." he breathed.

He must have noticed the new muscles, "yes?" I asked.

"You...you look," he didn't finish.

I smiled sadly, "Different? I know, I will explain everything," I said then walked downstairs.

Alice had thought of everything when I reached the living room. She had covered all the windows and no one was making a sound. She had even gotten a bag of dill pickle flavored Lays and Diet Coke. I could see that Emmett wanted to jump up and give me a bear hug but was restraining himself. Jasper was calculating, Esme and Alice were excited to see me and Rosalie looked...relieved?

"Hello everyone," I said. Carlisle was studying me, cataloging my changes I guessed. I walked down the rest of the stairs and sat in a love seat, Edward sat next to me hesitantly.

_Wow, big family...who's who? _Ayita asked.

_Later Ayita, _I told her.

"I'm guessing you have a few questions...I have to say a few things first. Please wait till the end to ask...and I would really appreciate it if you could not talk very loud," I said kind of embarrassed. I continued, "I'll start from the beginning. In the warehouse, While Edward was talking with Charles and bird bitch Heather, Alice untied me and gave me this," I paused holding up my pendent, "It's the triple goddess symbol, used mainly in Wicca, and other denominations of Paganism," I explained then went on with my story, "Alice told me that my goddess Selene told her to give it to me. When the fight was over I passed out. My body stayed here while my consciousness, went to where I said earlier, The Sacred Meadow. It is a meadow in limbo, I guess you could call it, where my goddess watches over her very close followers known as Starlets. They are trained there for an unknown number months until the Goddess feels that they are ready and wait for two partners to come to them. Three members are a team, each being given a phase of the moon to symbolize. Waxing, full or waining. When a Starlet has her partners, or sisters as they are called, then they get a new name and a tattoo showing others who know of them where they stand and what they symbolize," I paused, "For the four months I was out, I was there, training with my sisters." I indicated my new tattoo, "This is the full moon, each team of sisters has a leader, given the full moon symbol. That is me," I said pausing again. "My sisters are here in New York City, at Times Square. Mika, and Ayita. They know me now as Tehya Mai," I paused yet again, "I need to find them. So, when we are through here, I am going to go look for them," I finished.

"What can you do?" Carlisle asked.

"I can manipulate things like the elements and the things that the moon controls like the tides as well as time and space. I'm very strong... not as much as you. I have a stronger mind and other mental abilities such as reading thoughts or memories, my senses are also enhanced not to your degree though. I was trained in all forms of combat and language. I'm also...Immortal, like you but also unlike you," I said.

"How so?" Carlisle pressed.

"I am the same in the fact that I won't age, and am hard to kill, but I also have normal human needs. I bleed, eat, use the bathroom, my hair grows faster than a normal humans. So, in most aspects I'm human. My inability to age and the difficulty to kill me is in my DNA" I explained.

"READ MY MIND!" Emmett shouted and I cringed at the loud sound, "Sorry," he said softer.

"It's ok, I'm used to really soft sounds and darker surroundings. In the meadow, you were always heard when you whispered, and it was always midnight with a full moon," I said then crossed my legs Indian style and relaxed.

When I was looking for a person's mind, I had to sift through others first. Edward's was the first I saw, he was reading my thoughts as I searched and was just thinking of me..._I wonder if he does that a lot_ I wondered to myself. Alice was planning a shopping trip to get me a new wardrobe, _Like that would happen_ I thought to myself. I finally found Emmett's. It was really easy after I got through the other dominant minds in the room (Edward and Alice). He was reliving a memory of him in one of Rose's dresses. It had been a short little red number and he soon ripped the seams.

I chuckled as I came out of his mind, "Why were you in Rose's little red dress?" I asked.

"WHAT!?" Rose demanded.

"I was just curious Rose, I replaced it I promise!" he said trying to defend himself.

I turned to Alice, "No shopping Alice, I'll go with you but you won't buy me anything," I said her face became shocked and unhappy. I would tell Edward what I saw from him later.

"Thats fascinating, she went into everyone's mind, and sifted through all of them to find Emmett's," Edward said.

I suddenly felt my sisters close by, I turned to the door, "Guests in 3...2...1," Alice said and the door bell rang.

**

* * *

Ok, I have to stop there, don't worry the danger doesn't stop... ;)**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

**No comment! Read and Review?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

KPOV (I know in this my name is Tehya Mia but it's still going to be KPOV)

I jumped to my feet, and went to the door. Alice never moved. I opened it...I was right. There stood Mika and Ayita. Ayita looked around me to the Cullens. Mika gave me a hug.

"You have any idea how long we were wondering around New York City before Mika said 'Why don't we use the air to tell us where she is.'" Ayita said walking past me mimicking Mika exactly.

"I actually suggested that when we found each other and you just agreed to it after a few hours of trying to locate her on our own," Mika said following her in.

"But, you're the wise one! You could have forced me to do that," Ayita argued.

Mika was about to say something but I stopped her, "Enough! Stop arguing! The important thing is you found me, alright?" I said. They nodded.

Ayita looked to the Cullens...namely Edward. "Wow, he's even better looking in person," she said.

"Ayita!" Mika said trying to shut her up...Ayita reminded me of Emmett, no filter.

"Ayita, Mika, This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Guys these are my sisters Ayita and Mika," I said pointing everyone out to everyone else.

"Can you do the same things that Kya...Tehya Mai can?" Carlisle asked.

Mika answered him, "yes, and no. We have power with the elements but she has power over time space and other forces that deal with the moon. She's also more powerful...being the full moon," she explained.

"Yep, she's the power house," Ayita said. She was looking at everything in the house and comparing them to what was there in the 80's.

"Why are you comparing things to the 80's?" Edward asked Ayita.

"Because that's when I was taken as a Starlet. Mika's been waiting longer," she said.

"I've been waiting for my sisters sense the early 1900's," she said. Her soundings didn't fascinate her as much as Ayita. You would think it would seeing as she sees the most change. "the wait was well worth it though. I wouldn't trade this life for anything."

**(later)**

After some talking and catching up with everything, I dragged Edward upstairs to talk privately. Mika and Ayita said that they would keep the Cullens in the living room. I manipulated air to keep sound from traveling downstairs.

"Edward, what does my family think happened to me?" I asked. The question had been gnawing at me for hours.

Edward looked down, "They think we were in a car accident and that you're dead," he said. "I'm so sorry K...Tehya Mai, but we weren't sure when you would wake up. Alice's visions weren't helping, and if came down to it then I was going to change you," he said in a rush.

"It's alright Edward, I'm not mad. I would have to make something up anyway. I'm not aging remember?" I pointed out. "Edward? Do you think of me often?" I asked unable to help myself.

He looked away, like if he could he would be blushing, "Yes, you're in every thought I possess," he said. Then he met my eyes, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too," I said.

I was about to kiss him when Mika burst into the room with a panicked look on her face, "Sorry Tehya Mai, but we have a problem," she said.

"It's action time!" Ayita said excited.

**

* * *

Oh what's going on? I know it's short but don't worry you'll find out...or will you? Lol**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**

**Hi all...sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just started college and I've been trying to focus on that. **

**But I'm setting up a separate facebook from my personal one, so add me as a friend (Kya or Kyalene or my email runs_with_horses(at)yahoo(dot)com) if you want updates and or to talk to me personally, or give me suggestions. I'm going to try (I can't guaranty) and post previews of my upcoming updates and which story I'm working on. I'll try to be online when I'm working on them so you can chat with me if you so desire. Lol**

**I'm boiling in my dorm so you better love me now. Lol just kidding. **

**So, read on and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

KPOV

Edward looked at me confused. "I'll explain later," I told him, running off to join my sisters. I ignored the glare of the noon day sun and listened. A loud scream carried on the air. "it's coming from the west," I said as another scream sounded.

"I'd say about three blocks away," added Mika.

"What's that smell?" Ayita asked wrinkling her nose. "Wet dog and...garbage?"

"Ignore it," I commanded. I was in fight/protect mode now and wasn't about to put up with her wondering mind. She almost reminded me of Alice and Rosalie and Emmett put together into one package. Mika definitely reminded me of Esme. No question about it.

We headed west at a fast mortal pace and found that the awful smell was were the scream was. It was coming from deep in an ally along a side street.

An animal growl sounded and sobs. Mika's eyes darted to mine worried. _Poor woman_. She thought to me.

I nodded keeping my head forward. _Mika you get that woman our of here. Ayita, stay with me and help me get that...thing where it belongs._ I said. We were getting ready to turn the corner and see the beast and sobbing follower.

_Dead?_ Ayita thought hopefully.

I shook my head. _ We just need to subdue it. Take it somewhere, I don't think we learned about things like this._

Mika nodded in agreement, _yes we only learned of Mortals trying to hurt followers...not beasts._

_I don't really care as long as I get to fight something. _Ayita said. I turned and glared at her. _What? I just want to...protect, yea thats it. _

I rolled my eyes and waited, I held up three fingers. 3...2...1! _NOW!_ Me and Ayita came around the corner.

Of course Ayita had to be...Ayita. "HEY! Big, Hairy and Ugly! Over here!" she shouted.

_Must you?_ I asked.

_Yes, I must. _ She answered back making fun of my choice of words.

_Focus!_ I commanded. A huge dog thing stood in front of us. It was the tallest thing I've ever seen. Its shoulders were at least twice my height. Its fur was black and when it turned it had bright red eyes. It's lips were pulled back over it's teeth and saliva dripped from it's teeth. _Stay away from the teeth, I've got a bad feeling about it. More than the blood and pain. _It left the woman cowering next to the trash dumpster. I couldn't tell her height but she had short copper colored hair...kind of like Edward's. Her eyes were light blue with a tint green, and she was wearing jeans and a NYJ **(New York Jets (American football team in the NFL(National Football League I **_**don't**_** own any rights to them))** and dirty white sneakers.

_Now Mika! _I thought Mika ran over to her.

* * *

MPOV (Mika)

The young woman was cowering next to a dumpster. She was crying as the large beast turned from her and started going after Ayita and Tehya Mai. _Now Mika!_ Tehya Mai commanded. I complied running to the girl. "It's alright little one. I won't hurt you," her eyes were wide and her cheeks soaked.

She looked at my necklace. "Selene?" she asked.

I smiled, "No My dear, I am one of her helpers. Those are my sisters. I will explain more later but I need to get you out of here first. Come with me," I said turning using my body as a shield for her. The wolf was fully distracted I kept my body facing it, "Stay behind me," I said.

She did and we went back around the corner. _Take her to the Cullen's home_ Tehya Mai said.

"Come," I said leading her out of the ally. Before we walked onto the street, I wiped her tears away and dusted her clothes off. "You are safe now," I said. "what is your name child?" I asked.

"Kathrine, after my grandma, but people call me Kattie," she said taking deep breaths.

"Why were you wondering the streets alone?" I asked.

She looked down, "I was with my boyfriend, but then he began to act weird and before I knew it we were in that ally and he changed into that huge...thing," tears began to fall again but she wiped them away. "His name was Victor."

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Died in a car accident," she said.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "You have had so much loss."

"When I found the Goddess, I felt better. When Vic attacked me I was praying that she would save me," she said then smiled at me, "I guess she did, thank you."

"Fear not. You are safe now," I said as we entered the Cullen's house. "Esme?" I called.

"Oh My!" she said coming down the stairs. "You poor thing! What happened?" she asked me.

"This is Kattie and I will explain later, do you have any clean clothes she can borrow?" I asked.

"Alice will, She and the others are out hunting. Edward is sulking at the piano on the roof," she said.

I thanked her and went to Alice's room and borrowed a simple pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She was close to the same size, but the jeans were too short. So I got a pair of shorts instead. While Kattie took a shower, I filled Esme in.

_We got him, You alright Mika? What about the girl? _ Tehya Mai asked.

_Yes, we are both ok._ I answered her.

_It was a werewolf, I'm bringing him back for some tests. Maybe Carlisle will let us use his lab. _She said.

Kattie came down the stairs and sat on the living room couch. She curled her legs under her. "This is a nice place you have," she said.

"It's not mine. It belongs to the woman who you saw earlier. Her name is Esme," the front door opened and my sisters came in holding a man with oily black hair and whom was struggling.

"Kitty! Come on babe!" he begged.

Kattie cowered into my side, "Shut it!"Ayita said hitting him over the head and he growled.

"Basement!" Esme commanded.

When they came back up, Tehya Mai. Was the only one hurt. Ayita was just dirty. Tehya Mai had long gashes on her arms and slices on her face she was holding herself like her ribs hurt. Her dress was bloody and muddy, but it would all come out easily with water.

* * *

KPOV (Kya aka Tehya Mai)

I stood on the balls of my feet. The beast growling and snapping it's sharp teeth. It's red eyes glaring at us angrily for interrupting it's meal

"COME ON FUR BALL!" Ayita said dodging a snap of the animals jaws.

"NOT NOW AYITA! FOCUS!" I ordered.

It launched itself at Ayita snarls ripping from it's throat. I shoved Ayita to the ground a split second before it hit her. Using it's body weight it slammed me into the opposite brick wall. _CRACK! _I lost my breath as I heard my ribs crack.

Fury began to lick up my spinal cord and I moved my hands so that they were in front of me facing the wolf's body. I let fury over take me and flames licked from my palms not burning me but caressing my skin. As my fury built so did the flames.

No one tries to hurt my sister. I let the flames charge forward igniting the beast's side it gave a howl of pain and jumped away rolling on the ally floor to extinguish them. I showed my teeth.

_Keep him down_ I ordered Ayita. She summoned Air to hold him down. My hands were still flaming and I looked down at the animal, I held one hand close to it's face. It's red eyes widened in fear. "Change back," I commanded. Mika had mentioned that it was a werewolf at some point in the fight and that his name was Victor. When he didn't comply I held my flaming hand closer. "Now!"

It yelped and did as I asked. It was indeed a werewolf. His eyes in human form were a dark brown. His hair was still black but it was oily. "Do you know how much my damn ribs hurt you dip shit?" I yelled.

Ayita came up behind me and said, "calm down TM." _TM? I like it._

I took a deep breath and stood up letting the flames and my anger dissipate. "Alright, let Air go and let's get him home," I said. As soon as he wasn't being held down he jumped to his feet. I kept my cool just slowing down time so I could grab him. When all was normal where time was concerned Ayita rushed over too helping me hold him. Ayita took my had for a second as I stopped time so we could get him to the Cullens. Once at the door. I started it up again.

Victor was struggling, jerking his arms as we shoved him inside.

"Bitches Let me GO!" he shouted. Then he spotted Kattie on the couch. "Kitty, come on Babe!" he shouted.

Ayita smacked him over the head. "Shut up!" she said and we shoved him into a basement room.

"I think you should stay here and guard the door for a little bit. Just until he calms down," I said to Ayita. We could have used Air again but I wasn't willing to drain anyone on energy.

"I'll stay," Emmett came through the basement door. "I'd love to kick some wolf butt."

"Sorry Emmett, I already did. But you can if he tries to get out," I promised.

"Cool!" he said. I was getting a lot more used to the loud sounds and lights. Though I would be more comfortable tonight.

I got upstairs and I wiped the sweat off of my face just as Edward came down the stairs. "Kya!" he said rushing to me. Only Edward was allowed to call me by my birth name. Selene had said that one important person to us would be allowed to do so.

"I'm fine," I said instantly. To be fully honest, I felt like a huge bruise. "That stupid mutt gave me at least, 5 cracked ribs!" I complained I also had several gashes on my face and arms that possibly needed stitches. I knew I would be black and blue in the morning.

"No you're not. You need stitches in your arms and forehead. Maybe an x-ray to check your ribs. I don't like how they sound when you breathe," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "You are over reacting. If they were broken then I wouldn't be able to breathe. They're just cracked," I said. Before I could say more I was interrupted.

"I've seen you before," said the girl we saved. She was talking to Edward. "My great grandpa gave me a picture..." she said shifting through her wallet. "Ah Ha!" she said in triumph. She handed me the picture. It was a picture..._very very _old too. It was a wedding picture of a woman with short brown hair. In a beautiful dress. Next to her was...Edward. My jaw dropped. "It's my great great grandparents Lisa and Edward Masen in 1917," she explained. Edward took the picture from my frozen hands. "I was told that he died a few months after that picture was taken and my great great grandma found out she was pregnant with my great grandpa Anthony. I'm the only girl in my family sense 1820."

Esme took over, Edward and I were still frozen in shock, "What's your full name dear?" she asked

"Kathrine Lisa Masen," she said.

**(I was going to stop but I decided to keep going)**

"Lisa," Edward whispered.

"Edward?" I asked. Now unfrozen and concerned. "Are you ok?"

He closed his eyes, "I don't know, let's go stitch you up," he said taking my hand gentility. I didn't fight him, I just followed him to Carlisle's study where he kept extra supplies. We were quiet as he stitched me up, I had refused the pain medication he offered and bit on a rag instead. When he was done he looked down staring at the floor. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I never knew about..."

"Edward, do I look mad?" I asked but he wasn't looking at me, "You could see that I'm not if you were looking at me," I said putting my hand under his chin. "I love you and I'm not mad. Let's not start this blaming game. I just got back to reality, I just got you back and I don't want to fight," I said.

He looked up at me, his topaz gaze guilty and sad, "I love you too," he said then paused, "I met her in school and my parents and hers set up a marriage. We had always been just friends, I really didn't think of her any different," he said. "we had to consummate the marriage."

I nodded, "I understand. What will we tell her? The truth won't really be that much of a shock after what she saw today, would it?" I asked.

"We have to tell her something. The truth may be best, lets wait for Carlisle to get home first. That way he can help us explain more easily," he said. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "How do you feel?" he asked.

I sighed and told him the truth, "Like one big bruise," I said.

He put his arms around me just held me tight enough to make me feel better and not hurt me. He kissed my hair, "I offered pain killers," he said, "the offer is still up."

"I can't, they wouldn't help anyway. I don't absorb medication anymore, why would I need to when I can't get sick," I said snuggling into his chest and inhaled his scent, "you make me feel a little better though," I offered.

I looked up to see his smile, "that's what I'm here for," he said.

I snuggled into his side, "I missed you," I said. "When I wasn't training, sleeping, or eating, I was meditating," at his confused look I continued, "when I meditated, I could see things happening on earth. Every time I did, I saw you. I was able to see your face and hear you talking to my physical body...It was always you I heard, never anyone else," I paused looking up at him. "that kept my hope alive that I would see you soon. It also broke my heart to hear you cry," I sat up still in his arms and held his face, "I never want to hear or see you cry like that again. I'm going to do everything I can to be sure you never do. I think it would destroy me if you did."

He ran his thumbs over my cheek bones, "That won't happen again because I won't be away from you like that again...you were so close yet so far away," he held my jaw softly, "I love you, I will _never _leave you unless you ask me to leave. I'm here as long as you want me."

I smiled, "what if I never want you to go?" I asked.

"We have forever, love. I will be looking forward to it," he said and kissed me.

**

* * *

Sadly this is the last chapter :( I know I figured that out when I was finishing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I would love some feedback so REVIEW! Lol :)**

**Luv**

**RWH **


End file.
